Mis Esperanzas My Hopes
by Beth Smith
Summary: Anita was not the only one who loved Bernardo. And Maria's message of the destructive power of hatred may not have gotten through to everyone. Baby John feels guilty about what happened. This summary sucks.
1. Loss of Hope

**Mis Esperanzas/ My Hopes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my Spanish teacher, I had to watch West Side Story for a culture project on Latinos in the movies. I fell in love with it, and was doubly excited when I found the movie at Wally World for only $7.50! Wow, I was a happy girl! But anyways... This is my first WSS fic, so please be gentle.

**Chapter 1: Loss of Hope**

Raquel was 16 years old, nearly 17. And had she stayed in her home of Puerto Rico, maybe... Maybe things would have been different. But as it was, she had come to America with her brother Chino. And at the tender age of 16, she had lost all of her dreams in one moment.

It was a long story. And a strange one at that. A story that very few people knew. In fact, the only person who did know the whole tale was her best friend, Maria.

And the one who had died that night, taking all of her dreams with him was Maria's brother. Bernardo. True, he was Anita's. He had always been Anita's. And though Raquel liked Anita enough, she had still held on to hope that one day, when she was a woman, Bernardo would care for her. But now, her hope was gone. Killed by that God-aweful Polack. Tony. He had killed him! Why could he not have stayed out of the fight? Why could the fight not have gone down fairly, just 'Nardo and the Jet they called Ice?

Why was it that every dream Raquel had ever had was dead? And her brother, Chino, the only relative she had in America... He had done the thing that she had so desperately wanted to do. He had killed the Polack. But now, he faced the death penalty for what he had done. And as the people she loved were slowly being torn away from her, she felt the overwhelming desire to do something about it.

She was so angry. Angry with her best friend. How could Maria have forgiven Tony? This man had murdered her brother, and yet she had loved him. Even after the murder. How could she betray Bernardo like this?

Raquel knew that, had someone killed Chino, she could never have forgiven them. Much less loved them. How could anyone ever mean more to you than your family?

Someone had to do something. But all of the Sharks had been seemingly corrupted by Maria and her love for Tony. So she figured she'd have to take care of the Jets herself. Noone should ever get away with what the Jets had done. And she wasn't going to let them

.- - .- - .- - .- - .

Baby John was young. Too young, really. Only 17. Riff hadn't wanted Baby John in the Jets to start with, but Tony and A-rab had talked him into it. But he was still far too young to have witnessed all that he had seen in his very short life. To be honest, he was scared. But being scared embarrassed him. And out of all the other Jets, only A-rab knew how scared he had been. Only A-rab had seen him hiding in the shadows crying. Baby John was glad to have friends, even if sometimes his friends were wrong and did things that scared him.

Baby John's Ma had died giving birth to him. And something inside of him always made him feel that it was his fault. And the way that his dad drank and mistreated him only helped to further his belief that everything was his fault. So, when he'd found the Jets, he was happy. Because, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged.

But then, in one night-- one horrible, frightening, fatal night-- his whole life had changed. That night was the only thing on everyone's mind. And, as always, Baby John was blaming himself. A-rab told him that there was nothing anybody could have done. It was just going to go down that way, no matter what. But it was no use telling him that. He still blamed himself. The Jets were like his brothers. And Riff had been great to him... once he got used to having him around, that is.

Baby John wondered what things would have been like if his mother had never died. If she had lived, he knew she would have loved him. She would have taken care of him, and he never would have run away and become a Jet.

But he would never know for sure. Because, as it was, she was dead, and she couldn't take care of him. How he wished things could have changed. He wished that he could talk to Tony and Riff. They were good to him.

He heard voices in the ally below. He figured he'd better get down there, because he heard A-rab, Ice, and Action talking, and from their tones, he knew something was going down soon. So he climbed down the ladder from the roof he was sitting on to see what the deal was.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **I know the last chap really lacked plot. I'm sorry about that. I hope this one gets more plot line... But I'm not sure it will. lol.

_Tonyboy- _Thanks so much for being the first to review my story! I appreciate it! Glad you like it. I always figured Riff and Tony were around 19 or 20, and Baby John was around 16... This is meant to be a little later than the movie, so I was letting Baby John be a little older. I never quite saw him as young as 14... I don't know, tho. I could be wrong. But anyway! Thanks!

_Gondor Girl- _Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Plans**

It was late on a Friday night when Raquel finally came up with a plan. She always did her best thinking late at night when noone was around. She lay in bed in her room, trying to think up a plan when it seemed to come to her all of a sudden.

She got up out of her bed, and lifted the matress, taking out her brother's extra switchblade and a small pistol from the place she had hidden them for him. She changed from her flannel nightgown into a red velvet dress. It was a little low cut, and it fit all of her curves. Which was why Chino had never let her wear it. But it would suit the task at hand quite well.

She put on makeup and perfume that smelled like lavender, then pulled on a pair of boots that reached almost to her knees. Then she brushed her hair, and twisted it into a roll on the back of her head, trying to look as mature as possible. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and over her head, then hid the switchblade and the pistol in the wide sash at her waist. Anita had made the dress she was wearing, and had put pockets in the sash so that Raquel could put her money there without worries of it being taken.

Raquel was ready to do something. She hid her anger and hatred well, and noone who didn't know her well would know that she was so angry that she felt sure her blood would boil over. Sure, the rumble had taken place several months before, but that did not help her to get past it. The hatred and anger had effectively consumed her. And now, she was going to get it out.

She sneaked out of her bedroom, slipping past her friends, Catalina and Roberta, who were sleeping in the living room on the sofas. She slipped out of the apartment and down the stairs without being noticed. She walked out of the building and headed for where the Jets were.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the alley, Baby John had found A-rab, Ice, and Action discussing the fact that Chino was going to be sentenced the next day. Ice shook his head. "If only we could have stopped this whole stupid thing," he said. "Tony and Riff would still be here, and Bernardo... And this whole thing would have never happened."

Action, still hot under the collar, spouted off angrily, "If that d---ed PR had kept his switchblade in his pocket, we wouldn't have had this problem. He just couldn't fight fair."

"Easy, Action," Ice said, putting a restraining hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "It was just as much our fault as Bernardo's. I was supposed to have been in that fight. I should have taken that switchblade. Not Riff."

"But you didn't, and it's over," A-rab said, trying to be the level-headed one. "There's no point in thinking about who should've been fighting, and who shouldn't have, and who's fault it was. For God's sake... It's all over, now."

Baby John remained silent. He rarely said much. Especially not now. Somehow, Maria's words the night of the rumble, kept echoing in his mind. He kept hearing her saying that all of them had killed Riff, Tony, and Bernardo with their hate. And that made him feel really bad. Everything was his fault. But... he didn't really hate Bernardo... or Chino. He was just standing behind his brothers. The Jets. And that meant keeping the Sharks off their turf. He'd never wanted anyone to get killed.

Action was angrily talking about Chino, and as he was about to say just what he thought they ought to do to him for killing Tony, he looked up and let out a low whistle. He was looking at a beautiful young woman in a red velvet dress, all legs. Baby John turned to see what Action was looking at, and he found himself looking shyly into a pair of beautiful black eyes.

All of the guys knew that Raquel was Puerto Rican, but the fact that she was a pretty girl was enough for them. A-rab and Action walked over to her immediately. "Heya, lady," A-rab said. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' all alone in an alley like this at night?"

"Yeah," Action said. "I mean, ain't you heard? There's whole gangs of juvenile delinquents roamin' the streets around here, just lookin' for a pretty girl like you. You're just lucky you came up on a bunch of gentlemen, like us here."

"I came looking for someone," Raquel said. "Someone named Ice."

"Ice?" Action said. "What would you be looking for a guy like Ice for?"

"I have my reasons," Raquel said, icily.

"He's right here," Baby John said, finally getting up his guts to say something.

"And you," Raquel said, to Baby John. "What is a little boy like you doing in this alley? Surely you should be at home with your mother."

That made him mad. Real mad. But he bit his tongue. He knew that the girl didn't know his Ma was dead.

What she had said did make him mad, but somehow, he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.


	3. Raquel Meets Ice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol.

_wandathetiger- _Thanks!

_Tonyboy- _Yeah. You're probably right. It's cool, though. He'll just be a little older in this fic. That is pretty cool about the actors being so much older than the age they were supposed to be. It's kinda like Beverly Hills 90210, where all those "teenagers" were really old. lol. I'm not going to say what will happen between Baby John and Raquel. But I agree that he needs some happiness. Poor kid. I've never seen the Broadway version of WSS. That probably explains why when I read fics based on the stage version, I'm like, "Who the heck is Diesel?" lol. Thanks alot for the review! BTW, I've never seen OKLAHOMA, so I don't think I'll understand what's going on in your fic... Sorry!

_Eaglesgirl- _Thanks so much! Hope WSS at your school went great...

**Chapter 3: Raquel Meets Ice**

Raquel walked over to Ice. "So you are Ice?" she said, emotionlessly.

Ice nodded. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"_Soy_... I am Raquel."

"What business you got with me?"

Raquel got set to put her plan into motion. "I have a warning for you," she lied.

"What kind of warning?" Ice asked. Though he agreed with Maria, that it was time for the hatred and fighting to stop, he was still a little wary of a warning from a Puerto Rican girl.

"Two of the Sharks are still angry about the rumble, and no amount of reasoning with them will change their minds. They say that if they see you on our turf, they will kill you. Especially Ice."

"Especially me?" Now Ice was a little worried. "Why me?"

"Indio and Pepe... they blame you for Bernardo's death. They say that if you had been man enough to fight your own fight, Bernardo would be alive."

"If I had fought my own fight? What? Everybody knows Bernardo wanted to fight with Tony, not me..."

"I know. But Pepe and Indio do not."

"Well, why did... why would you want to warn me? You're one of them."

"There has been far too much killing," she said, truly thinking of how much more there would be if her plan worked out how she wanted it to.

Ice nodded. "You got that right."

Raquel smiled when she saw Baby John, still looking at her. "What's the matter with you?" she asked him.

Baby John immediately took an interest in the concrete between his feet.

"Well?" Raquel said, thinking that she really should stop torturing the poor boy.

"Nothin'," Baby John said, embarrassed.

"Oh. I see." She turned her attention back to Ice. "And another thing... I must stay with you."

"What!" Ice demanded.

"It's a trick!" Action said, already firmly decided that no Puerto Rican would ever do anything to help them.

"Quiet, Action!" Ice snapped. "Who's in charge here?"

Action said nothing, but shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Ice said. "OK... so why do you need to stay here?"

"Because, the Sharks wouldn't risk hurting another Puerto Rican... And because Pepe said that if I left, I was not welcome to come back."

Ice nodded. He wanted to believe that she was truly trying to help him. And he also wanted to show Action who was boss. But he was going to keep an eye on her.

Action, ever the skeptic, was all set to keep both eyes on her.

Ice took her by the arm. "Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet up with the others."

Raquel nodded, and followed Ice.

Baby John found himself hoping that they could trust the girl... and wondering why he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

A-Rab saw Baby John trailing behind, and he dropped back to walk with his friend. He grinned and threw his arm over Baby John's shoulders. "Hey, buddy boy," he said. "Better put your eyes back in your head."

"Huh?"

"They been buggin' out ever since that PR dame walked up."

"Aw, c'mon, A-Rab," Baby John said.

"C'mon what? It ain't like every buggin' one of us ain't been googoo about a broad before."

"But..."

"But what?" A-Rab said with a grin.

"She's... she's Puerto Rican... I can't..."

"So what?" A-Rab grinned again. "She a girl ain't she? It's about time you found one."

Baby John was embarrassed, but he didn't want A-Rab to know.

"It's OK, buddy boy," A-Rab said. "She's good lookin' enough. Got a nice pair of legs."

Baby John blushed a little. That wasn't what he'd been looking at, but when A-Rab mentioned it, he did look. And he had to agree with A-Rab. She did have nice legs. But he liked her face better. It was strong, but so beautiful. But he knew that she saw him as a little boy, and he didn't have a chance.

But he could hold on to hope. At least for a little while.


	4. The Jets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol.

_Eaglesgirl- _I hope to do more updating now that I'm out of school and my room's clean. lol. Glad WSS at your school went well. Good times. lol. And I 3 Baby John. He's so sweet!

_WSS Fanatic-_ Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the constructive criticism... I figured that, since she is planning to murder the whole gang of Jets, that alone puts her outside the Mary Sue category... That and the fact that she tortures Baby John for fun... But anyways... Thanks... I'll try to make sure I keep her from being perfect...

_Tonyboy- _Wow! I was so excited when I saw that you had written a long review! I'm glad you still like it! I've never read the actual script of the play, but I have read the novelization of the play, and I agree... The way they have Action taking over, and acting like Ice does in the movie is VERY out of character for him. And the language does get strong from time to time. And I like the way they kind of switched up the placement of Cool and Gee, Officer Krupke in the movie... It makes more sense, because to me, it seems that Gee, Officer Krupke is way too upbeat and playful to be placed after the rumble. Ice is one of my favorite characters in the film. I agree about Tony... I can't see him just poppin' off a D-word for no reason. And I like "birth to earth" better myself... Hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW, I really hope you get Tony's part! OKLAHOMA! is almost as good as WSS? Now this I gotta see. You know, my nephew calls the actual state of Oklahoma "Lokahoma." lol. BTW, I just found out that Russ Tamblyn is not only in WSS, but in another of my fave muscials, 7 Brides for 7 Brothers.

**Chapter 4: The Jets**

When they arrived at the Jet's hideout, which was in the cellar of an old abandoned house, Raquel was surprised at how many of them there were. She looked around and saw a gangly girl with her hair chopped off short. She was the first to speak when they walked into the room. "What's she doin' here, Ice?" the girl spouted off, indicating Raquel.

Ice waved her off. "Quiet, Anybodys!" he snapped.

There were two other girls in the room, these actually looking like girls. One of them, a thin blonde, walked over to Ice and kissed him. He accepted the kiss with little feeling, and said, "What are you two still doin' here, Velma?"

The blonde replied, "I and Graziella were worried about you fellas, daddy-O. We didn't wanna leave till we knew you was safe."

"Well, we are. So you two need to get on home. We'll be OK."

Velma protested, but Ice insisted. "I want you to go home. I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we'll go out to eat or somethin'."

That seemed to satisfy Velma, so she agreed. "Come on, Graziella," she said, soon being followed by a girl with reddish hair.

Once the girls were gone, Ice and the others sat down in a circle on the floor. "What's goin' on?" a guy with dark hair asked.

"We got us a problem, Snowboy," Ice said. "But first, let's everybody remember our manners and lemme introduce everybody to the lady, all right?"

The guys and Anybodys nodded.

"Well, first of all, this is Raquel," Ice said, pointing to her.

Then he began pointing out members of the gang. "That's Action," he said, pointing at the short guy who'd "warned" Raquel about the JD's on the streets. "And that's A-Rab." This one was a short blonde who looked like he was always at ready to pop off a joke. "And that's Baby John." Raquel smiled. This was the young one who'd been looking at her. "That's Gee-Tar, Mouthpiece, Anybodys, Big Deal, Snowboy, Joyboy, and Tiger."

Raquel nodded to them all, "Hello," she said, not quite politely, but still civilly.

"What are you doin' here?" Anybodys said again.

"If you don't shut up, Anybodys..." Ice said, menacingly, but still keeping his cool.

"Then what?" she replied.

"You'll wish you had," he said, simply.

This pronouncement threw A-Rab and Snowboy into fits of laughter, which stopped abruptly when Ice gave them the "look."

"Now, everybody, listen to _me_," Ice said. "Raquel's got somethin' to say, and if any of you can't shut up and listen, you might as well just let the door hit your butt as you head out."

Raquel looked at Ice, who nodded to her. She looked at each individual face in the circle, and restated her lie. "Indio y... and Pepe are on the lookout for all of you. They say that if any of you show up on our turf, they will kill you."

"Who are Indio and Pepe?" asked Mouthpiece, who, like most of the Jets, was a little behind on Shark current events.

"They lead the Sharks now that 'Nardo is gone."

Mouthpiece and the others nodded, all saddened by the memories that Bernardo's name raised up.

"I do not wish to see anyone else killed," she said.

Baby John nodded. That was one statement he could agree with.

"Now," Ice said, interrupting their sad thoughts. "I want all of you to make nice with each other, all right? I don't want no problems."

"Sure, Ice," Baby John replied, most of the others agreeing. Only Action and Anybodys did not give their assent. Both of them were far too suspicious of the girl.

But both of them knew what Ice would do if they did anything other than "make nice" with Raquel while she was under his protection. And it wouldn't be funny, either.

As they tried to get to sleep for the rest of the night, Raquel was worried. Her brother would be sentanced the next morning, and she wouldn't be there.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, in a courtroom, Chino Martín was awaiting his sentance. He was seated beside his lawyer, still waiting for the judge to come out. Anita, Maria, Indio, Pepe, and Del Campo were sitting on the front row of seats. But one face Chino had expected to see was not among them. He turned to Del Campo to ask him quietly, "¿_Dondé está Raquel?"_

Del Campo shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Chino. She wasn't there this morning when we got up."

Chino's heart was broken. He couldn't believe that his sister would leave at a time like this. Especially when they were all each other had. In America at least.

Maria, Anita, and the other girls crossed themselves and began to pray silently for Chino as the judge read the sentance.

**A/N: **Aren't cliffhangers mean?


	5. ARab and Anybodys Introduce Themselves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol.

_eaglesgirl- _Thanks for the review... I love Chino, too... We'll see what happens. lol.

_Tonyboy- _I was so glad when I saw that you had reviewed! It's all good. lol. I can't see Action singing "Krupke," but Riff pulled off the funny man thing sooo well. And I like Ice singing Cool. He just seems right doing it. I really didn't like how, in the novelization, they used GD without even acting like it was a big deal. I also didn't like the way A-Rab told Anita, "You're going to be raped, so just enjoy it." I was like, WHAT? First off, A-Rab, though he is kind of a jokester, is not that much of a jerk that he would treat her like that. I kinda like A-Rab myself. I like how he was so nice to Baby John in the movie, like when Action was bein' mean to him, and A-Rab told him to leave him alone. As far as Chino, that has yet to be seen. lol. But you knew that, right? My nephew is 5, and he's a cutie pie. He has an older brother who's 7, and a baby brother who's 3 wk.'s old. Yeah, Phantom was definately fun. I bet you'd have fun if your school did it. I would want you to be either Raoul or Phantom... Raoul, b/c I think you deserve to get the girl, but Phantom b/c I think you'd pull off the tragic character well... I need to see OKLAHOMA! now. lol. Let me know as soon as you find out how your WSS audition went... If you can't review, leave me a comment on my livejournal... I think the links in my profile... Thanks for the long review! That's my fave kind!

**Chapter 5: A-Rab and Anybodys Introduce Themselves**

At the Jets hideout, Raquel was sitting with Baby John and A-Rab talking quietly. Raquel was pretending nothing was wrong, but deep inside, she was torn to shreds with worry about Chino.

Baby John shyly attempted to make conversation. "You got any brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"_Sí_... I mean, yes... Two brothers. One in America, one in Puerto Rico."

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Nineteen and twelve."

Baby John smiled. "How old are you? I mean, if you don't mind my askin'."

"Seventeen," Raquel replied, before dutifully adding, "Almost."

"Oh."

A-Rab looked at Raquel for a moment. "You sure look older than that," he said, letting himself look at her long legs for much longer than he should have. She seemed to know what he was doing without even looking at him, so she pulled her dress closer to her and tucked it more tightly around her legs.

She suddenly stood up. "I need to go... well... I..."

"What?" A-Rab asked.

"I need to go _al baño._"

"Huh?" A-Rab said. "Speak English!"

Raquel shook her head. "I need to use the... restroom."

A-Rab grinned. "Oh... well... uh... I reckon you'll have to get Anybodys to show you where it is."

"OK." Raquel walked over to Anybodys. "Excuse me... Can you show me where is the bathroom?"

Anybodys snickered at Raquel's attempt at English. "Sure," she said. She lead Raquel to the "bathroom" which roughly consisted of a bucket behind a sheet. Raquel used it, then washed her hands in a bowl of soapy water. Already, she missed her home and friends.

When she came out, Anybodys was waiting for her. Raquel did not like this girl at all.

"Tell the truth, PR," Anybodys demanded. "What are you _really _doin' here?"

Raquel was angry now. Anybodys heard the anger in her tone as she spouted off, "Why can't you believe that I'm just trying to help?"

"Because nobody ever tried to help me... Especially not a **spic**!"

Raquel narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Perhaps," she said haughtily, "That is because you've never made anyone _want_ to help you."

"You dirty PR! Why don't you just shut up?" Anybodys screeched more than screamed.

Raquel smirked. "Why don't you make me?"

That was it for Anybodys. It drove her to a rage, and she jumped on Raquel.

By this time, all the Jets were headed toward the two of them. Anybodys was shocked when Raquel swung hard and caught her in the lower lip. She tasted blood from her lip splitting on her teeth. "D--- you, spic!" she screamed, swinging back. Raquel shut her eyes as Anybodys' bony fist connected with her right eye.

"Anybodys, get off her!" Ice shouted, grabbing the gangly girl by the shoulders.

Anybodys screamed, "You ain't nothing but a no-good PR lover, Ice!"

Ice shook his head. "You better be glad I don't believe in hittin' girls!"

Anybodys angrily crossed her arms. "I wouldn't care. I'd love to see you try to hit me!"

Ice shook his head again, more out of frustration than to answer to Anybodys that he wouldn't hit her. "Get outta here," he said. "We don't want you here noway."

Raquel heard both protests and agreement from the Jets. Action, who hated her in the first place, was on Anybodys' side, while A-Rab was agreeing with Ice. Others chose sides, but it all boiled down to what Ice wanted to do.

Anybodys glared at him. "Sure. Kick me out and let the spic stay. Don't come cryin' to me when she kills one of ya... or all of ya. You're no good, Ice."

Ice said nothing more to Anybodys, but signalled to Joyboy to escort her out. He obediently took the girl's arm and led her outside.

Ice shook his head... again. "When will this stuff just _stop_!"

Raquel had stood with A-Rab's help and brushed herself off. "Thank you, _Señor,_" she said with a smile.

"No problem, _Señorita," _A-Rab replied with a funny, arrogant grin, trying to impress Raquel with one of the very few Spanish words he _did_ know.

Raquel winced when A-Rab touched her sore eye. "That's gonna be one heck of a shiner, there, Raquel."

Raquel nodded. "Yes. It is."

Baby John shook his head. "It's gonna need a piece of meat."

"And who better to go get it than the one who suggested it," Snowboy said, with a grin that met somewhere in between wickedness and mischief.

"Sure..." Baby John said, tired of volunteering himself without meaning to. "But where d'ya want me to go get it _from_?"

"Go to Graziella's," Ice said. "It's closer than Vel's or a grocery store. She'll give ya somethin'."

"OK," Baby John said, secretly wishing that he could stay behind and take care of Raquel. "Anybody wanna come along?"

"I'll go," said Action, who'd had his eye on Graziella for quite a while... since not long after death had put an end to her relationship with Riff. Action and Baby John walked out of the cellar together.

After a moment, Ice signalled to A-Rab. "You go help Raquel get cleaned up."

"Yes, sir!" A-Rab said with an evil grin.

Raquel sighed. This could get interesting.

She sat down in a chair as A-Rab got out a first aid kit, which had been graciously provided by Tony when he had been working for Doc. He'd bought it at a discount, and given it to his friends, who he'd said were, "sure to need it sooner or later."

A-Rab shook his head. "Anybodys ripped your dress pretty bad."

Raquel sighed. He wasn't kidding. The skirt looked like it had been through a paper shredder in places, making her glad she was wearing a black slip underneath. One of the straps on her shoulder was torn in two, and hanging loose.

She had a bad scrape on her elbow from being thrown down on the floor. A-Rab opened an alcohol wipe and went to work on her elbow. "Ay!" Raquel exclaimed. The alcohol stung.

"Sorry," A-Rab said, looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. It is all right," she said, smiling. "At least I'm not back on the streets, like Anybodys."

A-Rab grinned. "Everybody knows Anybodys belongs on the street anyways."

Raquel had to smile at that comment.

A-Rab put some ointment on her elbow, then a bandage. Then he stood up. "Well, there ya go," he said with a grin.

"Thank you, A-Rab," she said, touching his cheek.

"No problem," he said, her touch setting his nerves on edge. Had it really been that long since a dame had touched him? And how on earth could a PR broad do that to him. He thought for just a minute, and even as he voiced his question, he had the feeling that he was going to regret it. "You ever been kissed, Raquel?"

"Why... no..." she lied. The truth was that Del Campo, one of the Sharks, had always liked her. And had made a habit of kissing her. But A-Rab didn't need to know that. "Why, A-Rab! You don't want to kiss me, do you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Once again, A-Rab knew he was going to regret it, but he did it anyway. It had been too long since he'd kissed a girl. So what if she was a PR? "Actually... yeah," A-Rab said. "Yeah. I do."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She gently slid her arms around his neck and let him bring his lips close to hers until they met. They stood there for a moment, wrapped up in the kiss.

So wrapped up, in fact, that neither of them noticed the youngest Jet walking in, only to see them, turn around, and run away.


	6. The Men Who Loved Her

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. BTW... sorry I didn't resolve the Chino issue in the last chapter. It shall be done. I promise. And I'm sorry for killing all you Baby John fans with the last chapter. BTW, notes to reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Men Who Loved Her**

Big Deal had seen Baby John flee the cellar, and went after him. "Johnny-boy!" he called.

"Huh?" Baby John replied from his hiding place, between two crates, where he was wiping his eyes.

"Where are ya, boy?"

"I'm right here," Baby John answered, waving his hand so that Big Deal could see him.

"What're you doin' out here all alone?"

"Nothin'," Baby John said, somehow lacking conviction.

"Nothin', huh? This ain't got nothin' to do with that broad, does it?"

"Huh?" Baby John responded, hoping it would sound as if he couldn't understand _what_ Big Deal was talking about.

"C'mon, boy," Big Deal replied, trying not to smile.

"You mean... you know?"

"Everybody knows."

Baby John looked at his feet. "Really?"

"Yeah. You don't hide stuff like that too good." Big Deal smiled. "Baby John and a broad," he thought to himself. He shook his head. "C'mon, Johnny-boy," he said. "We need to get inside."

"Why?" Baby John asked, feeling sure that things like this would never have happened to any of the other Jets. Especially not Riff, or Ice... Or Tony.

"Because, we're too close to PR territory to suit me," Big Deal said. "And I sure as h--- don't wanna be hangin' out here when Indio and Pepe show up."

Baby John shook his head. "No... I guess not..."

Big Deal smiled. "Glad we're on the same channel here."

Baby John followed Big Deal back into the cellar with a sigh. From now on, he was going to hate being around Raquel and A-Rab

OoOoOoO

Raquel was sitting alone in the corner of the cellar that the Jets had closed off with a sheet for her. She smiled to herself. She had A-Rab in the palm of her hand. Right where she wanted him. And she was glad. If all of the others would be so easy to take down, this whole thing might be fun.

OoOoOoO

Back on the Puerto Rican side of town. Anita, Maria, and the others were all gathered around the table in Anita's apartment, some in tears, others in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Maria said.

"Neither can I," Anita replied. "Was it not enough that 'Nardo and Riff and Tony had to die?"

Consuelo was sobbing, because she had known Chino since they were small children, and he was like a brother to her.

"Lethal injection..." Rosalia said, unable to complete any kind of thought but that one.

"There has been too much death!" Maria exclaimed, smacking her hand down on the table. "Do they plan to improve things with more death?"

Anita began to cry. "And of all times for Raquel to disappear. _Pobre _Chino. She deserts him when he needs her!"

Ever since Raquel had turned up missing, the Sharks, especially Del Campo, had been looking for her. Only for Chino's sentencing had they taken time from their searching. And then, they had decided to search her room for any clue as to where she might be.

As the girls sat around, they were startled by fierce rapping on the door. "Maria, Anita, it's Pepe! Lemme in!"

Maria ran to the door. "Pepe, _¿qué pasa?_"

Pepe stopped to breathe. "Maria, Chino's gun and..." he stopped to breathe again. "His switchblade are missing from Raquel's room. Del Campo is in there, and he will not speak."

_"Dios mio!_" Maria explained.

Teresita, Del Campo's sister, was on her feet in a fraction of a second headed toward Raquel and Chino's flat.

"_Mi hermano,_" she said over and over as she ran. She didn't slow down until she was in Raquel's room and at her brother's side. "_Hermano._"

Del Campo looked at his sister blankly through the emptiest eyes she'd ever seen. Pepe slowly walked over to Teresita. "He believes she is dead," he told her softly. "He thinks she went to take her own life."

"Oh, Antonio," she said. She was the only one who could call Del Campo by his first name. "Antonio, we do not know this! She could be fine. Perhaps she took them for protection. There is no proof that she is dead. Surely there is a good reason for this."

Del Campo still said nothing, so Teresita gently took his arm. "Come, _hermano_,"she said.

He stood up and let her lead him to their flat. He sat on the old worn sofa as directed, but said nothing. Teresita sat beside him, and it was only then that she noticed a small diamond ring in his hand.

OoOoOoO

_Ash- _Thanks. I'm glad you like it. That threat from Ice... I spent a while trying to think of some elaborate threat, and then, I was like... Lol, it's Ice... He's gonna play it cool, boy. As far as Maria and Chino, she is being her normal, "hate is bad" self, and hoping Chino gets a second chance to give up hate... I think. lol. The lie... Yeah, Raquel wants to get near the Jets... Yeah... Raquel and her evil tortureness. lol. But as far as who she kills or if she kills anyone... I say nothing... I really don't like Action or Anybodys that much. Sometimes, though, I'm OK with them. lol. Baby John is a doll. He's sooo sweet and innocent. Poor kid. Thanks also for the review on chap. 5. I'm glad I'm evoking emotions, albeit not happy ones. lol.

_Lyndsie Rose- _Glad you like it. Yeah... I agree that it's a little odd, but she really loved 'Nardo, and she really hates them. Thanks for the compliment on the characterization of Ice, Action, and Baby John... That's one of the most important things to me, is that the characters stay themselves. As far as "crossing themselves," I babysat for a Catholic family, and that's what my little friend Alexandra said... But, she was also in 3rd grade... so I don't know. lol. But I'm glad you like it... Please keep reading.

_Eaglesgirl- _I know how you. It hurt me to write it. lol. I just love that guy! lol.

_Tonyboy-_ Yeah. It broke my heart to write it... Ah, what our muses make us do. lol. Wow... That's a long time to wait for auditions. That's gotta suck. I wish I could come see it at your school. Esp. if you're Tony. Did you know that Russ Tamblyn originally tried out for Tony in the movie, and that it was down to just him and Richard Beymer, and they gave it to Richard Beymer, but then asked him to read for Riff... And also, did you know that George Chakiris, who plays Bernardo, played Riff in the play version? Trivia for ya there. lol. If our school did WSS, I would want to play Maria, or Anita... I'd even take Anybodys if that's what I got. lol. My choral director can play faves too, esp. with Seniors. In fact, for Phantom of the Opera Theme this year, I wanted that song really bad, but anywho, he gave it to a 1st soprano, who couldn't hit the low notes. I was like, WHAT? I'm a second, who can sing some 1st range, high enough for that part, and some alto, low enough for that part. Ugh! lol. I def hope you get Tony! I agree about the novelization. Tony's not a coward. My gosh. What coward would go right back to the girl he loves after he's killed her brother? Yeah... Russ Tamblyn is so great in both WSS and 7B7B. That's a great movie. I think you would do Raoul or Phantom great, just from your personality. You seem like a great person who really understands characters, which is majorly important! Glad you liked the chap, and thanks alot for another long review...

**Translations...**

**_Pobre- _Poor**

**_¿Qué pasa?_- What is happening?**

**_Dios mio- _My God.**

**_Mi hermano- _my brother**


	7. Prayers and Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... BTW, notes to reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Prayers and Dreams**

Raquel was smiling when A-Rab brought her some clothes to change into. "_Gracias_," she said as she took the garments from him.

A-Rab grinned. "They're a little too big... and they won't look near as good as that dress did, but it's all we got. Ain't much call for chic clothes 'round here. Not even for Anybodys."

Raquel had to laugh at that remark.

As A-Rab walked closer to her, Raquel knew what he wanted. So she gave it to him... Another long kiss.

She broke the kiss off, saying, "Now go! I must change. And do not watch my shadow through the sheet, either."

A-Rab grinned mockingly. "Not me, Raquel. Scout's honor," he added, holding up two fingers in a Boy Scout salute.

"You are bad," she said with a smile.

"But you're pretty da-- good, if I do say so myself," A-Rab said smoothly.

When A-Rab walked out of her "room," Raquel began to change her clothes. She took off the filthy dress, which had been so beautiful only hours earlier. Then, she pulled off her slip, and slipped into a pair of jeans. She guessed they were Baby John's from their size, which still required her to wear a belt and roll up the ankles. Then, she pulled on a white t-shirt, and tied her sash back around her waist, for one, because she needed to add her feminine flare to the boy's clothing, and two, because she needed to keep her weapons close, just in case.

She teased her hair a little, trying to get it to do something, but it proved to be a waste of her time. It was pretty hard to improve a pair of jeans a size or two too big, and a t-shirt.

She walked back toward the main area, where the Jets were talking. She heard one of them mention Chino, and stayed quiet, hoping to hear good news of her brother.

She heard Ice say, "They sentanced Chino today."

"Yeah?" Mouthpiece said. "And what was the outcome?"

Ice shook his head. "Lethal injection."

Raquel nearly choked on the knot in her throat as Action voiced his opinion. "Well, I say the da-- spic got what was comin' to 'im."

"Easy, Action," Ice said.

"You shouldn't talk like that," A-Rab added. "'Specially not with Raquel here."

"Why not?" Action demanded. "She's a no-good spic, too."

At this point, Action had pushed Raquel past sadness to anger. "Oh I am, am I?" she growled.

"Sorry, Raquel," A-Rab said. "Sometimes Action has a big mouth."

Action scoffed at A-Rab's evaluation.

Raquel looked around the room, and into each face. It wasn't long before she noticed that Baby John was avoiding her gaze. She couldn't help wondering why.

A-Rab, in the meantime, was grinning at her. "You sure look alot better in them clothes than we do."

Raquel smirked. "Your dead bodies will look good in these clothes to me," she thought.

Baby John looked at A-Rab angrily. He'd thought A-Rab was his friend. His best friend, in fact. But he'd turned on him. A-Rab knew Baby John liked Raquel, and he had kissed her anyway.

"Looks like your meat idea helped, Johnny-boy," Big Deal said.

"Yes, it did. _Gracias_, Baby John," Raquel said.

"No problem," Baby John mumbled, still not looking at her.

Raquel didn't know why it bothered her so much that Baby John wouldn't look at her. He was a Jet, one of the murderers in her eyes. But she couldn't stand the way he was avoiding her.

OoOoOoO

Del Campo was still sitting on the sofa with Raquel's ring in his hand. It was one of the first things he'd really worked for in America, not taken by force. He had planned to ask Raquel to marry him very soon. He'd kept the ring in his pocket, waiting for just the right moment. He had already picked out a flat for them to live in and to raise their kids in. And he couldn't believe that, just like that, his dreams of marriage, and a life with Raquel were gone.

And the worst part was, she hadn't even told him why.

OoOoOoO

Baby John was lying alone in his own dark corner of the cellar. He was still hurt and angry. He couldn't believe how much things had changed in just this one day. He'd fallen for a girl. And his best friend had turned on him. And he hated it all so much. He wanted to go back to the day before. Or better yet, a year before. When Riff and Tony were still alive. Heck, even Bernardo. Baby John had never wanted Bernardo to die. He'd just wanted the Sharks off of Jet turf. Did people really have to die for that?

Baby John wondered what things would have been like if Tony, Riff, and Bernardo had lived. He wondered if Tony would have married Maria, or if her family would have forbidden it. He wondered if Tony would have been the father of a house full of little half-Puerto Rican kids, and if maybe, someday, Riff and Bernardo would have gotten past their hatred. He wondered if Maria and Tony's love would have had so much effect on others had he lived. He wondered if, maybe someday, the Jets and Sharks would have made nice... been friends, even.

But he knew that there was no use in wondering. They couldn't go back and change what had happened.

But still, he sure wished Tony and Riff were still around. Tony had been such a great friend to him... He'd been there for him. Even saved his neck a time or two. He felt sure Tony would never have turned on him like A-Rab. Of course, Tony already had a dame, so it _was _a little different. But still, Tony was a real pal when a guy needed him.

OoOoOoO

It was late, and Raquel thought noone would be awake. It was then, and only then, that she let her sorrow over Chino's sentance out. The tears streamed down her face in the dark. She silently prayed the Hail Mary, the Our Father, and every other prayer she knew, begging God and the saints to spare Chino's life.

She began to wonder if God and the saints even heard the prayers of one who was trying to murder and avenge. She wondered if there was any point. But she kept praying.

She sniffle, then cringed, hoping noone would wake up.

As she lay there, she saw the sheet opening. A tall, lanky figure walked into her "room," and just before she could scream, the figure spoke. "It's just me. Baby John"

Baby John wasn't sure why he'd left his semi-comfortable pallet in the floor to come check on Raquel, but he knew that the sound of her crying had refused to let him sleep. And he knew that, even though she had hurt him, he couldn't stand for anyone to cry.

"Baby John, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at his bare feet. "Nothin'," he replied.

"Well, what brings you to my lovely mod bedroom?" By this time, she had dried all of her tears.

"Well... I was up... and... uh... I couldn't help noticing... you were up, too... and... well... anyhow..."

"You were wondering what is my problem?"

"Well, when ya put it like that..."

"It's OK... It is my fault. I am a bit... um..." she searched for the English word. "Sarcastic."

Baby John smiled like he hadn't smiled in quite a while. Then, he snickered. Her accent amused him.

"Are you laughing at me, you silly boy?" she asked with a laugh.

"Why, no! Of course not. I got stict rules against laugin' at pretty girls."

"So, you think I am pretty?" Raquel asked, the slightest hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Baby John blushed. "Maybe..."

Raquel grinned. "It's all right. I'm glad you _maybe_ think I'm pretty."

Baby John looked at her... Or looked at her outline, which was what it really was in the dark room. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that... I mean..."

"Shouldn't have said what?"

"That you're pretty."

"Why not?" Raquel asked.

"Well... I mean... you and... I guess, you and... A-Rab... and... well..."

So this was what he was upset about. Raquel smiled. "A-Rab and I... well, I don't _love_ A-Rab..." She found herself wondering if this was the first truthful thing she had said since she'd met Baby John and the others the last night.

"Huh? I mean... well, I seen you two... kissin'... and..."

Raquel couldn't help feeling sorry for Baby John as he stammered through what he was trying to say. "So I kissed him," she said. "It's just a kiss. It means nothing."

"How could it mean nothing? I mean... It's a kiss."

Raquel shook her head. Was he really that innocent? Could he really think that every kiss had meaning?

"Have you ever kissed someone, John?" she asked.

Baby John was a little surprised at the sound of his proper name. Noone had called him John in a long time. It was always "Baby John," or "Johnny-boy," or even "jailbait." But not John.

"Well," he said, when he recovered his senses. "I guess... well, no. Not a real kiss."

"Hm..." Raquel shook her head. "And how does a handsome boy like you make it this far in life without a kiss?"

Baby John shrugged. "Handsome" was another thing he wasn't used to being called. In fact, if he remembered right, he hadn't been called handsome since he'd last visited his Grandma on his Ma's side. Which was over a year before.

"Well, I have a feeling you will be kissed soon enough," Raquel said. "And I, for one, think that a kiss from you would have _alot_ of meaning."

"Really?" Baby John said. "I mean... thanks... I mean..."

"No problem," Raquel said with a smile. "You know," she said, strangely enough, still being honest, "You're an easy fella to talk to."

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

But still, he couldn't help thinking that Raquel and A-Rab's kiss had meant something. No matter what she said.

She yawned. The he yawned. Then she yawned again. "My goodness!" Raquel exclaimed. "I did not know how contagious yawning could be."

"Me neither," Baby John replied, yawning again. Raquel giggled, surprised at the sound of her own true laugh. She hadn't truly laughed, truly felt so happy, since Bernardo's death. That event had seemed to have taken away her ability to laugh.

But here she was, laughing. With a Jet, no less. And it scared her.

"I should go to sleep," she said. "_Es tarde._"

"What's that mean?" Baby John asked.

"It means 'It's late.'"

"Oh. That's true.

"_Buenas noches, _John," Raquel said, patting his shoulder. "Thank you for the visit."

_"Buenas noches,_" he replied, stumbling a little on the unfamiliar words. "And you're welcome."

Raquel watched him get up and walk out, and she found herself thinking that someday, before Baby John died... or before she had to kill him... Someday, he needed one good kiss.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

_Eaglesgirl- _I guess you could try. lol.

_daddy's little star- _Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It's all good about being in school and all. I most definately understand. D Can't wait for an update from you!

_Ash- _Lol. Your review made me laugh my ever-lovin' head off. Yeah... No problem with the note... 'tis fun stuff. I think Ice is too cool. You said, "I'd also think that he would believe in hitting girls, even Anybodys." Did you mean he wouldn't believe in hitting girls? I'm glad about the in character-ness. lol. Yeah, I just love A-Rab. He makes me laugh, and I could just picture him hitting on a girl. Even before any of the other Jets... Good ol' A-Rab. lol. Yeah... Big Deal callin' Baby John "Johnny-boy" came from a couple of things. First of all, when I first saw WSS, I thought they were calling him Baby Johnny... I know, retarded but true. And then, I figured out that it was Baby John, but I still thought Johnny was cute. Plus, I liked a guy named Jonny. Then, I started calling both of them Johnny-boy, and I passed it on. lol. Randomness is MINE! Glad you can see where I was goin' with the Maria thing. Also, Del Campo has a huge thing for Raquel... so anyways... Yeah... Poor Chino. I agree. I love the Jets and the Sharks, so I am unbiased. lol. I love long reviews! lol. You sound like me and my sis. Yeah, I'm sure my sister and I would love havin' Baby John for a brother... I'd also like Riff, Chino, or Bernardo as a husband, and Ice as my man on the side. lol. But life goes on.

_Tonyboy- _Glad you liked the chap! As far as what will happen... I say nothing. lol. I know what you mean about waiting for auditions. I nearly freaked, because when we had Phantom tryouts, my chorus teacher made us draw numbers to see who would go first, and I had to go first the first song! Ugh! I nearly died. I laughed when I read the part that said you know "ALL the songs," because it made me think of my friend Johnny singing "I Feel Pretty" and stopping before he said "gay." lol. I bet your drama director will give you a fair shot. Especially since you suggested it in the first place. I wish it had been longer ago when our choir did WSS, because maybe we'd have a shot at doing it again this coming year (My senior). I wish I could. Unfortunately, Kansas City is a little farther than I'd be able to go. Which sucks! Ah... if only I lived near there so I could see it. I loved Russ Tamblyn as Riff. He was such a good Riff, so I, too, am glad that they asked him to try for it. I don't know what people's problem with Richard Beymer is. I thought he was awesome... I agree... Alot of people don't know talent from Adam's housecat. lol. Did you also know that Elvis was supposed to be in WSS. I am a huge fan of Elvis Presley, but I'm glad he turned down a role in WSS, because I think that would have taken away from it... It's just that every movie with Elvis in it is automatically "an Elvis movie" and I think people would have payed less attention to the story, and would have missed out. It's nice to have people around (like your choir director) who support you. I think your choir teacher must be a loser. Someone with a range like you have... (which I would love to hear you sing, btw) should definately make better than freshman choir. I know what you mean about the novelization. Anita was not that mean. She wouldn't call Maria a whore over and over like that. In the movie, she seemed to understand Tony and Maria. I just don't like the novelization that much. There was some stuff in it that was cool though (such as giving the last names of Riff, Tony, Anita, Maria and Bernardo, and Chino), but other than that, they can keep it. lol. You know, I never want to update until you review, because your reviews just make my day. Thanks! BTW, do you mind if I use your idea about Anita having Bernardo's baby? I want to use it for another story, but also tie it in to this one. I won't use anything else of yours, but the actual idea of Anita being pregnant/having a baby... Anyways, this is very long, so I better stop. Bye!


	8. Raquel Dolls Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... BTW, notes to reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 8: Raquel Dolls Up**

The next day, Velma, Graziella, and Gee-Tar's girlfriend, Pauline, came to the Jet's hideout.

Graziella shook her head when she saw Raquel. "My goodness! What have you fella's dressed this poor girl in?"

Ice shrugged. "Clothes..."

"That's purely a matter of opinion," Velma said from her spot at Ice's side, where she was hanging on his arm. "Them ain't fittin' for a girl."

Graziella shrugged. "You fella's should be keepin' her dressed up. She's Puerto Rican and all, but she's pretty. And the last thing we need is another Anybodys."

"Hey!" Action jumped in. "Anybodys came through for the Jets. She done a good job. What're we puttin' her down for?"

Graziella rolled her eyes. "Oh, poo, Action! Alls I'm sayin' is that this girl's too pretty to be trottin' around in Baby John's blue jeans."

A-Rab grinned. "But she does look alot better in 'em than Baby John does."

Graziella shook her head. "You are all hopeless. Completely hopeless. But, I think I got some stuff at my place. We'll doll her up and take her out with us tonight."

"What Jet's gonna take a PR out to dinner?" Action asked Graziella quietly as the two of them, plue Ice and Velma, walked off from the group a little.

"A-Rab, from the looks of things," she replied.

Velma, who was more observant than Graziella, added, "Or Baby John. If he'll speak up... get his nose out of them comic books for once."

Graziella sighed. "Poor boy."

"Ice..." Velma said. "I gotta go with Graziella to get some stuff from her house. But... This date ain't over. Not by a long shot." She kissed him, as if to prove her point.

Graziella smiled. She called Raquel over, and once the Puerto Rican girl had joined them, she said, "So... You wanna come to my house and pick out a dress? I and Vel and Pauline'll fix ya up."

Raquel looked from the girls to Ice, A-Rab, and finally, Baby John.

"Go ahead," A-Rab said. "They won't bite. Least, not Velma."

Graziella smiled. "Sure thing," she said. "That Vel don't bite, I mean."

Raquel smiled. She looked at Graziella. So this was Riff's girl. She seemed nice enough. But that was OK. She wasn't plotting against the Jets' girls. Except maybe Anybodys.

Graziella smiled. "Well, come on, hon," she said, smacking on a stick of gum.

Raquel nodded and followed the girls out.

Graziella led them out to the street, where she hailed a cab. She sat in the front seat, while Velma, Pauline, and Raquel took the back.

Graziella gave the driver her address, and he expertly drove them to her home. "Come on in," Graziella said to the girls.

Raquel was a little nervous about going into a house on the white side of town, but Graziella directed her in. "My parents ain't home, so it's OK."

Raquel smiled, "Oh. Good."

Graziella looked at Raquel for a long moment, and decided that the girl was probably a size or two smaller than she was. Which meant she'd be able to wear clothes Graziella had most recently grown out of. "Hm..." she said. "Let's see what we've got in here."

She led the girls to her room, instructing Raquel to sit down while she and the others got the clothes out.

When they came out, Raquel's eyes nearly popped out. She had never seen so many dresses in all her life. Even though she had been to the bridal shop where Maria and Anita worked on many occasions.

"Well," Graziella said. "Take your pick."

Raquel recovered from her shock, and said, "Wow! _Es mucha ropa... _I mean... alot of clothes."

Graziella shrugged. "I guess so," she said. "But anyway... Pick out something!" She was obviously excited at the thought of doing a makeover.

Raquel looked at the dresses before deciding on a black satiny dress.

"The girl's got taste," Graziella said. "Well, first things first, you need a shower before we go out."

Raquel nodded. "Do I ever!"

Graziella handed her a washcloth and towel, and showed her the bathroom.

Raquel was so grateful for the shower. She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash the soreness and tiredness out of her bones. As the water poured over her, she found herself reminiscing about times past. She thought of the way life had been in Puerto Rico. Life had been hard there, but there had been so much less hate. She had been with her family. Chino and Bernardo had been happy. Not the frightened and angry young men she'd known in America. Life here had changed them. Changed them so that Raquel did not even know her own brother. Their hard lives had made killers of them both.

"Hey in there!" Graziella's voice cut through her thoughts. "Do you wanna go with us tonight, or do ya just wanna spend the evening with the shower?"

Raquel smiled. "I'm coming," she said with a sigh.

"OK."

Raquel put on the warm robe Graziella had given her to use. Then she picked up her clothes and put them in a bag, which Graziella had also given her. Then she walked into Graziella's room, where the girls were waiting for her with a chair and a vanity table full of makeup, perfume, and lotion.

"Here we are..." Velma said. The girls immediately set to work. Velma dried Raquel's hair, then sprayed it and curled it. Pauline shaped and painted her nails, and Graziella put her makeup on. She put mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick on her. Raquel had worn makeup before, but this was different.

When they were done, Raquel put on the dress. It was lovely, and fit her well. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hm... It needs something."

"Like what?" Graziella asked.

Raquel turned and dug her sash out of the bag. Then, she tied it back around her waist.

"That's nice," Velma said. "Adds a little more color."

"Thank you," Raquel replied. She looked in the mirror again, and smiled. Velma was right. The red and black went great together.

"Well, girls," Velma says. "Looks like we did great on this project."

"Thank you, girls," Raquel said, surprised at how well they had done.

"Well, let's go," Graziella said, leading the girls down stairs.

OoOoOoO

The guys were shocked when the girls walked in.

"Wow!" A-Rab said to Raquel. "You look good."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So... where we goin' to eat tonight?"

Raquel saw Baby John stealing glances at her from where he sat, at a table, playing cards with Mouthpiece. And she didn't know what made her lie to A-Rab, but she did. "Actually..." she said. "Baby John asked me already. And I said I'd go with him."

"Oh," A-Rab said, a little upset.

Baby John heard Raquel, and he looked at her, trying to hide his excitement. She smiled at him. "Why, Baby John! Aren't you ready yet?"

He smiled. "Sorry, Raquel. I got a little bit sidetracked."

He quickly went behind the "bathroom sheet" and changed out of his T-shirt and jeans into a blue-grey button top with a tie and navy blue dress pants. When he came back, Raquel smiled. "That's more like it," she said, as she took the youngest Jet's arm and follows the other couples out the door.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

_Eaglesgirl- _I'm not saying Chino will get out of jail, but I shall include him in a later chap for you.

_Tonyboy- _Thanks sooo much. I'm not planning on giving her twins, or using anything else, but her just having a baby... but I appreciate your being willing to let me borrow those things. You rock so much. lol. I agree that Elvis would have been great as Tony, but it would have made it automatically "an Elvis movie. I didn't know about him dating Natalie Wood. That's pretty interesting. He was such a mama's boy, which I think is cute. Yeah, it does really suck that I can't come to see your play. But I agree that there's always a possibility for anything. Jonny singing I feel pretty is one of my best memories of school this year. lol. I didn't know about that happening in "Anger Management." I wish my chorus teacher would let us decide on musicals, or at least make suggestions. But, no... It shall never be. We didn't actually do Phantom the musical, we just did a concert. And for the school play? It was "Nine" but I didn't get to see it, because I had an AP test that day... Yes... being up late is not good for mind or body. lol. Good night, even though it's morning now. lol. But anyways... I shall try and UPDATE!

_Ash- _That's cool. I thought that was what you meant. lol. He is a chivalrous little devil, huh? Yeah, that's a word. lol. Are you sure you see where I'm going with Baby John and Raquel? lol. Never can tell. I love Tony, so I had to put him in here, even though he's dead. Poor guy. And A-Rab and Baby John are such good buddies, I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up. But anyways... Yeah, Poor Del Campo. This made me laugh insanely hard: "Do not fear! Your loved one still lives! Unfortunately, she's gonna become a muderess pretty soon, but hey! Whatever." lol. Well, anyways, on we go...


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... BTW, notes to reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 9: The Date**

Raquel and Baby John followed the other couples into a restaurant a little later.

A waitress directed them to a table in the corner with just enough space. They were all sitting close, Raquel pressed tightly between Baby John and Ice.

Baby John smiled at Raquel, and then spoke softly, so that only she could hear him. "Why did... Why did you tell A-Rab that you were going to eat with me?"

"Maybe I don't like A-Rab like he thinks I do."

"Huh?" Baby John was still confused.

"Listen, John," she said softly. "You've been a good friend. And you didn't try anything with me when we met. And... Well... I kinda like you a little."

"Gee," Baby John said. "You do?"

Raquel had never been so sincere. "Yes. I do."

Baby John smiled. A bright, happy smile. A smile that hadn't been seen in a long time. Since before the night of the rumble. He hadn't smiled that way since the last time Riff had led the Jets in making fun of Officer Krupke.

Raquel smiled right back. She had to. A smile like Baby John's was contagious.

They ordered their meal, and when it arrived, they worked it over pretty well. None of them had eaten well in a while. Or at least, none of the ones who had been living on what they could in the Jet's hideout. The guys payed, and they left. They took Graziella, Velma, and Pauline home before heading back to the hideout with Raquel.

After Ice, Action, and Gee-Tar went inside, Raquel and Baby John went on a walk.

After walking a fair distance from the cellar, Baby John shyly reached for Raquel's hand. She felt very strange. Something was happening. She felt like her heart was melting, and along with it, her resolve to kill. "No..." she thought. "I cannot do this!" She felt the tall blonde boy tighten his hand around hers. "I've come too far!" she thought. "I can't change my mind."

After they had walked awhile, they sat down on a bench. As they sat there, silent, Raquel heard all of the sounds of the city around her. An ambulance's siren, a car horn, the barking of a dog in the distance. The sounds of a couple fighting in an apartment nearby.

"You know," Baby John said softly, as if afraid to add to the noise. "This is what I've always hated about Manhattan."

"What?" she asked, feeling him stroking her palm with his thumb.

"It's never quiet. You can never hear your own thoughts. You know how people say, 'never a dull moment'? Well, the truth is that, sometimes, I'd give my right arm for a dull moment or two."

Raquel nodded. "Me, too. In Puerto Rico, I could go outside and climb a tree, and just enjoy the silence. But not now. Never here."

Raquel looked at Baby John, and he looked at her. "Raquel?" he said, slowly putting his arm around her.

"Y...Yes?"

"I think... I think... that... I... I... I think I'd like to kiss you."

Part of Raquel wanted to protest, to push him away, to make him pay for being a Jet. But another part of her couldn't. She spoke, and again, the words were true. "I would really like it if you did."

Baby John pulled her close, and kissed her, though a little awkwardly. But the innocence in his kiss brought tears to her eyes. And before she knew it, they were rolling down her face. All of her resolve, her will to make the Jets pay... It was all completely gone. And she found herself thinking that if all of the Jets had started out as innocent as Baby John, then maybe there was hope for them yet.

Baby John felt a tear touch his cheek, and he drew back from her. He cupped her chin in his hands. "Gee... Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" she replied. "You did everything just fine."

"Then... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. In fact, you just kept _me_ from doing something wrong."

"Like what... I mean, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Raquel looked into his eyes, ashamed. "John... I lied to you. To all of you."

He was holding her now. "About what?"

"Everything! Indio and Pepe don't want to kill anyone. They are sorry that anyone died at all. They are trying to keep the other Sharks from staying angry about it and starting fights. Toro and some others are still angry, but even they are not angry enough to kill."

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"Because," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I wanted the Jets to take me in so I could... could... k...kill you all!"

As tears continued to stream down her face, Baby John hung somewhere between shock, sorrow, and sympathy. Raquel looked into his eyes. "If you never forgive me, it's OK. I will understand."

After a long silence, Baby John smiled. "I can forgive you. I mean, you told me the truth... and...you didn't kill anybody. So..."

Raquel smiled. "Thank you, John," she said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She took the small pistol and the switchblade from her sash, and handed them to Baby John. His hands trembled as he took them from her, as he thought of the fact that they could have been used to kill him.

"If you never want to talk to me again... That's OK, too."

Baby John shook his head. "How could I not talk to you?"

"If I were you, I'd never speak to me again."

"B...But, Raquel..." Baby John stammered.

Raquel touched Baby John's cheek, and her cool hand soothed him. "What is it?" she asked.

Baby John smiled. "I... I really think... I'd like to get to know you better. I mean... I think I... I like you...a lot.

Raquel smiled. "I like you, too, John. I wasn't lying about _that_ earlier."

Baby John smiled. "Well... Gee... You really mean that?"

"Yes," she said, touching his cheek. "I do."

Baby John sighed happily as he pulled her close. She smiled, but a sudden though stopped her in her tracks. "Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Baby John asked, worried again that he had made a mistake.

"I must go! I need to see Chino!"

"Huh? Chino?"

"Yes, Chino! He'll never forgive me for missing his sentancing..."

"W..." Baby John wasn't quite sure just what to do with this fiery, excitable girl.

"Oh, John! Chino is my brother... I must see him before he... Before they..."

Baby John shook his head in disbelief. "OK. Let's go."

Raquel and Baby John took off at a run before Raquel realized that the boots she was wearing weren't made for running. She turned her ankle, but thankfully, it was not enough to really hurt her. She was glad Baby John was there to catch her, or she would have fallen on her butt.

"You better slow down there," Baby John said. He reached out for her hand, and smiled when he found it without even looking. "We'll get you to Chino. I promise."

They went back to the Jets hideout, where Ice was having a heated discussion with Action.

"Fellas," Baby John interrupted. "We got a problem."

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

_Eaglegirl- _Lol. We'll see!

_Tonyboy- _Thanks. Eight is your fave number? Seven's mine, so, you know how it is. lol. Elvis and Me... My mom's seen that, but I haven't. I love Elvis, though. I always knew he was really dedicated to his mom and all. I think him and Priscilla was OK, but he and Natalie would have been a cute couple. I wonder why his mom didn't like her. I've heard Anger Management was funny, but far from clean... Which most likely means I won't be allowed to see it. But anyway... I still wanna see Adam Sandler sing that song. I'm guessing you based the doctor in "I Will Love You Always" on the choir pastor, right? I think that's cool that he played Tony. He seems like a really cool guy, and one who was quite deserving of that role. I hate it when teachers play favorites, although in all but two classes this year, I was the favorite or one of the favorites. lol. Good luck with the job thing. But, one thing, don't let voice lessons interfere with your voice's beauty. I knew a girl who had an awesome voice, and she took voice lessons, and now she doesn't sound good. But I'm sure you'll do great! Adios, amigo!

_Ash- _Thanks! Your reviews are so nice! I don't really like Graziella much either, mostly because she's with Riff, and I WANT RIFF! lol. Yeah, I'd think she'd possibly get nicer after the rumble, when she realizes that maybe the world doesn't revolve around her. (Obviously, it revolves around Tony and Maria, which works much better for me. lol) Aw. Poor A-Rab... I'm not sure whether or not I'll put some A-Rab/Anybodys-ness in here, but it's a good thought. I know it was my thought, but still... Putting it in here wasn't. lol. But, yeah... Anybodys would be able to keep A-Rab in his place, huh? Yeah, it's really hard messing up friendships. Especially when I love the friendship Baby John and A-Rab have. You need to hurry and update. lol. I wanna see what happens in "Flare Up." Yeah. That sad pathetic Baby John face would do me in anyday. lol. I don't know why I did Action/Graziella, but I figured, Action always seemed to be ready to take everything from Riff, like his leading the gang and all, so why not his girl, too.


	10. Chino

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... BTW, notes to reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Chino**

Ice stared at Baby John for a minute, before speaking. "What is it, Johnny-boy?"

"Raquel needs to see Chino!" he exclaimed before finally taking some time to breathe.

"Chino?" Action snapped. "What the..."

Ice waved him off. "What Action here means is, why does Raquel need to see Chino?"

Baby John tried to explain as much as possible without getting Raquel in trouble with the Jets.

Raquel touched his arm, and then she took over. "Chino is my brother."

"She has to see him!" Baby John said.

"Now, Baby John," Ice said. "Does she have to see him at..." he checked his watch, "Eleven-thirty at night?"

Raquel sighed. She supposed Ice was right. There was no point in going to see Chino in jail at this time of night.

"You'll have time to see him," Action said, bitterly adding, "It ain't like he's goin' nowhere. At least, not for the time bein'."

Raquel was saddened by Action's words. Baby John knew what she was feeling, and he took her in one arm, pulling her close to comfort her.

It was then that A-Rab walked over. He wanted to be angry about Raquel and Baby John, but he just couldn't. As he looked at them, he kept thinking that they looked like the last two kids left in an orphanage, holding to each other, because there was nothing else to hold on to. "So Baby John finally got hisself a dame," he thought with an almost sad smile.

Raquel tried to fight the tears back. Now that she was not trying to maintain her cover and complete her plan, thoughts of Chino were in the forefront. Even though she fought the tears, one managed to slip, and escape down her cheek. But Baby John was there to wipe it away. He embraced her gently, and kissed her. "Good night, Raquel," he said, lovingly.

"Good night, John," she replied, kissing his chin. "And thank you."

As Raquel went behind the sheet, A-Rab and Snowboy winked at Baby John, whose words could not express all that was being said in his smile.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Raquel was the first to wake up. She sneaked out of her little "room" into the main room. She moved silently over to Baby John's pallet. "John," she whispered, touching his face.

"Hm?" Baby John replied, making it obvious that getting up in the morning was not one of his talents.

"John, please?" she said softly.

"Wha... Oh! Raquel!" he exclaimed, tacking a big yawn on the end of his sentence.

She smiled at him. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Please, John... can we go see Chino now?"

"Course we can," he said, touching her cheek. "Anything you want."

Raquel smiled. "Out of bed, lazybones."

Baby John threw aside his blankets, and got up, waking up Ice, who was a light sleeper. "What's going on?" the Jet leader asked.

"Nothin'," Baby John replied. "I'm just gettin' ready to take Raquel to see Chino."

"Oh," Ice replied. "Nothin' else?"

"No," Baby John replied. "You can go back to sleep."

"OK," Ice replied, stretching before he rolled over.

Raquel got dressed, this time in a plain dress Graziella had given her. Baby John put on a blue button top and his dress pants from the night before.

As they left the cellar, Baby John said, "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

Raquel smiled weakly. "You get something. I'm not hungry. I just want to see my brother."

"No," Baby John said. "I won't eat without you. Besides, if does you no good to see him if you faint while you're talking to him."

"_Sí,_ butJohn... I am so worried about him!"

Baby John sighed. "Please, Raquel? Please eat? For your own sake. Besides... Chino doesn't need a starving sister to worry about."

Raquel finally gave in. "OK."

She and Baby John caught a quick breakfast before going to see Chino.

Once inside the prison building where he was being kept, Raquel walked over to the first official looking person she saw. "Excuse me?" she said, her politeness covering her anxiousness.

"Yes?" the man replied, turning to her.

"I..." her anxiousness made her stumble over the English. "I am... _aquí_... I mean, I am here to see Chino Martín."

"Chino Martín? Lady, don't you know..."

Raquel interrupted. "_Señor, _he is my brother. I must see him before..."

The man looked at her sympathetically. "He's your brother?" He laid a kind hand on Raquel's shoulder. "I'm very sorry about his sentance, miss."

Raquel nodded. "So am I."

She felt Baby John's reassuring hand on her back, and she knew that, no matter what, he was there a hundred percent. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "If you need me, I'm here."

The man took her aside, and another police officer checked her for weapons. She spoke softly, "John, come with me."

He shook his head. "No, Raquel. This is your time to be with your brother."

"Please, John?" she pleaded. "I can't do this alone."

He sighed. "OK."

He was checked for weapons, too. The two of them were lead down a hall to Chino's cell. Raquel almost cried when she saw Chino sitting in the corner of his cell, his face buried in his arms.

"¿_Hermano_?" she whispered.

"Raquel?" he replied, looking up in surprise.

"_Sí!_" she replied, fighting tears as she saw her brother's face, red from crying.

"Oh, _hermanita!_" he cried out. "_Hermanita, _I thought you were... dead. When Del Campo found that my..." he looked around to make sure there were no guards with in hearing distance. "gun and knife were gone... He thought you had gone to take your own life."

"No. No, Chino. But I almost made a terrible mistake..."

"What mistake?"

Raquel looked to Baby John, and it was only then that Chino noticed the tall blonde boy standing behind her. "Raquel," he said. "_¿quién es?_"

"_Es mi amigo..._" she said, before looking at Baby John and realizing that, out of the last exchange he had understood no more than her name. "He's my friend. Baby... I mean, John."

"Baby John?" Chino asked. "The Jet?"

"_Sí, Chino,_" she replied. "Baby John the Jet."

"_¿Qué_... What is he doing here?" Chino asked, less angry than confused.

"I..." Baby John stammered. "I... mean... ah... Raquel and me... are friends..."

Raquel smiled. "John is a good friend. So I asked him to come with me."

Chino looked at her, even more confused. "_¿Por qué, hermanita?_"

"Because, Chino," she said. "We are friends. Very good friends."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Chino asked, smiling a little in spite of himself.

"Well, _hermano_, what is it that you think it means?"

"That you and this boy are _not_ just friends."

"If we were, would you mind?" she asked, hoping for her brother's blessing.

Chino was silent for a long moment. He glanced at the tall Scandinavian boy, then at his beloved sister. "Oh... _hermanita_, one thing I have learned is this... American's are not all bad. So, if... if he is good to you... if he treats you with respect... like a lady, not like some garbage he can use and throw away... If he is good to you, Raquel, then, no, I do not mind."

"Oh, Chino!" she exclaimed. "Do you mean it?"

"_Sí_," Chino said, reaching through the bars to touch his sister's cheek. "I love you, Raquel. My only sister."

Raquel smiled at Chino. "I love you, too, _Hermano_."

"I want you to be happy, _hermanita._" Chino said, shaking his head. "I will not do to you what 'Nardo and I did to Maria," he added, sounding defeated.

Raquel's face was full of sorrow. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that they sentanced you..." she could not complete her question.

"To death? Yes, it is true."

"Oh, Chino!" she cried.

Chino wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was the big brother. He had to be the strong one.

Baby John walked closer to Raquel and Chino. "Thank you," he said softly to Chino.

Chino nodded. "You be good to her, Baby John. I will not be here always, but I have friends... and if you hurt my little sister, they will make you wish you had never been born."

Baby John nodded. "I will take good care of her, Chino. I promise."

Chino looked at him. "You better."

Chino reached out through the bars to shake Baby John's hand. When the young Jet took the brown hand and gave it a firm shake, Chino felt better about the young man. His handshake was firm and sincere. And Chino believed that one could learn much about another from his handshake.

The guard came and told them that their time was up. Chino sighed. He kissed his hand and touched it to Raquel's cheek. "I love you, _hermanita_."

"I love you, too," she replied, giving him a hand-kiss on the cheek as well.

There were tears in her eyes as she and Baby John followed the guard away from Chino's cell.

And noone noticed, but there were tears in Chino's eyes, too.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

_Tonyboy- _I'm glad you like the chapter. I definately appreciated the compliment! That was really nice of you to say that! Eight is a cool number, I guess. lol. I love 7 and 3. Red has also been my fave color for ever! I love it. I always wanted to be the Red Ranger back in the day when I watched Power Rangers. lol. Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Yeehaa! Don't worry about the $10 million. The nice reviews are quite nice enough! Thanks! That stinks that he's not the choir pastor anymore, though. Sorry about that. I really missed our church pianist when she moved away. But she moved back, because she's too much of a homebody. lol. Yeah... I'll probably be missing out on that movie, then. Oh, well. It's all good. Well, I don't think it will make your voice sound worse... It's more the actual way that you sing. Like, the girl I was talking about... she doesn't sing clearly anymore, and it's hard to understand her because she won't open her mouth. She only opens it wide enough to get 2 fingers in, where we always learned in choir to open your mouth and let the sound out, but to shape the vowels properly... But I'm sure you'll be cool with it. Never having heard you sing, I wouldn't know, but I'm sure you're great if you have a wide range and all. That sounds good... But sometimes its just your technique that needs improvement and all... That was my problem when I started chorus. I've never seen Friends, but there's actually a place where someone posted a picture of Action connected to a picture of Joey, and it's crazy how much they look alike! Here's the URL to it, if you wanna see. http/ You know, you should get an account at then we could talk and all. I think that would be fun! If you do, my username's bethie88, so leave me a comment. lol.You're just a fun guy to talk to... There's also a community on there for WSS, which is very cool! BTW, I dreamed a few nights ago that a local teen actors group was putting on WSS, and I got the part of Anita. And then, William (The guy I told you about) was going to come see it just for me! It was a nice dream. Also, I just read a story you'll probably like. It's called Lammastide, and it's about Tony!

**Translations?**

**Hermano-Brother**

**Hermanita-Little sister**

**Quién es?-Who is he/she**

**Es mi amigo- he is my friend.**

**Por qué?- Why? (lit. For what?)**


	11. Raquel Goes Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol.

**Chapter 11: Raquel Goes Home**

Once out of the building, Raquel turned to Baby John. "We need to go to my apartment building." she said. "I must see my friends. I cannot let them believe I am dead."

Baby John nodded. "OK. Let's go."

He hailed a cab. Raquel told the driver where to go, and they were on their way. Baby John took Raquel's hand, and neither of them missed the strange look from the driver.

"Well, John," Raquel said, enjoying the chance to shock the cab driver even more. "Now that you've met my family, I suppose I should meet yours."

Baby John was trying not to laugh as he leaned close to kiss her. The two of them almost burst into laughter at the driver's face. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Raquel smiled. She leaned her head over on Baby John's shoulder.

The cab driver kept trying to hide his shock, but he was failing miserably.

But Raquel and Baby John were enjoying themselves. Baby John smiled at Raquel when the driver stopped to let them out. "Well..." he said. "Here goes nothin'."

The two of them were inside the building, still holding hands as they climbed the steps to the floor that Anita and several others lived on. She went to Maria's apartment first, but noone was there. And when she went to Anita's, she knew why. It seemed that all the girls were there. When the door opened, Anita screamed excitedly in Spanish, "_Ay! Raquel! Raquel está aquí!_"

Maria and the other girls jumped up and ran over. Baby John, who was a little on the nervous side, stood back, alone. Maria embraced her friend. "Oh, I am so happy to see you alive!"

The other girls echoed the sentiment. When Teresita came over, she gave Raquel a huge hug and said, "Antonio will be so happy to see you."

It was then that the girl noticed Baby John standing behind Raquel. Her eyes showed confusion. "Raquel, _¿quién es?_"

"_Es un amigo nuevo,_" Raquel said, knowing that Teresita was worried about her brother's standing with Raquel.

Baby John didn't like the look Teresita was giving him.

Raquel looked at Teresita apologetically. "What is it, Raquel?" she asked.

Raquel shook her head. "_Podemos hablar más tarde._"

Teresita looked angry, which bothered Raquel because they had been friends for a long time.

"Come in! Come in!" Anita exclaimed, hoping to break the tension.

Raquel and Baby John walked in and sat down where Anita told them to. As they sat talking, Teresita never took her angry glare off of the couple.

"Where have you been, _querida_?" Maria asked kindly.

"I've been many places," Raquel replied. "I've been into Jet territory. I've been to see Chino."

"So... You know?" Rosalia asked, sympathetically.

"_Sí,_" Raquel said. "_Sí, yo sé._"

Poor Baby John was getting more and more confused as he tried to make heads or tails of the Spanish. Raquel smiled at Baby John's confusion.

It wasn't long before Baby John recognized Anita. And all of a sudden, he remembered what the Jets had done to her the night of the rumble.

When Anita finally took a good look at Baby John, Raquel saw shock on her face. A shock that recalled the night the Jets had been so cruel to her. And when she had told the lie that had cost Tony his life.

Baby John didn't know what to do. He was beginning to feel very awkward. He wasn't angry at Anita about the lie she told. In fact, he was angry at himself and the other Jets for hurting her so much that it had made her tell such a horrible lie.

Maria saw Anita's shock as well, not to mention Teresita's angry glance. So she, always the peace-keeper, said, "Anita. Teresita. We should get these two something to eat."

"Let me help you," Raquel said.

"No," Maria said with a smile. "You should help your friend get to know everyone."

Raquel nodded. "_Sí._"

Baby John smiled. He could see why Tony had loved Maria. She was a sweetheart. He knew why she had called Anita and Teresita away, and he appreciated it, too.

Baby John looked around the room as Raquel pointed out several girls. "This is Rosalia, and Roberta, and Consuela, and Catalina."

He smiled politely and said "hello" to each girl.

"And this is Fransisca, and Estella, and Margarita... And Anita, Teresita, and Maria just went into the kitchen."

"Oh... I see," Baby John said, though he knew that already.

"Where are the boys?" Raquel asked.

"Looking for you!" Roberta said.

"Del Campo!" Rosalia exclaimed. "He..."

"He thinks you're dead!" Consuela said. "He hasn't spoken since..."

At this point, Catalina grabbed Raquel's arm and ran out of the room toward Del Campo's apartment. Baby John stood up, but Fransisca smiled a little. "It's all right, Juan. She will be back soon."

Baby John sighed and sat back down. He really didn't like that they had taken her away, leaving him with people he didn't know. And girls at that.

Before Raquel the others returned, Baby John heard a baby crying. He looked around the room, searching for someone to get the baby, when Anita burst out of the kitchen. "Ay!" she exclaimed. "You are just like your papa! You want what you want right _now_!"

Baby John watched Anita hurry into a bedroom and come out with a tiny baby boy. Baby John couldn't believe how tiny the baby was.

"Hey," he said softly. "Can..." He almost didn't want to ask his question, because it scared him. "Can I hold him?"

Anita eyed him suspiciously, but she let him hold the baby. "Now... You have to keep his head up..." she said as she passed the baby to him.

Baby John almost gave the baby right back to Anita. But he didn't. Instead, he looked down at the baby in his arms, and asked. "What's his name?"

"Devante," she said.

"That's a nice name," Baby John said. "How old is he?"

"Almost 5 months," Anita replied, looking lovingly at her son.

"He... he looks alot like you," Baby John said.

"Maybe a little. He looks more like 'Nardo to me."

"He looks like him, too," Baby John said with a smile.

Anita's eyes were sad. "He is a very good baby... He..." she said no more for fear the tears would come. This baby was everything to her, now.

She looked at Baby John. Perhaps this boy was not so bad. In fact, as she recalled, he had not had any part in taunting her until he had been literally dragged into it.

Baby John was smiling at the baby, saying, "Hey, Devante."

Anita smiled at the boy's hearty attempt at pronouncing the Spanish name. "That is very good," she said to him, touching the baby's cheek.

"Really?" Baby John replied.

"_Sí_. Especially for your first time."

Baby John smiled, very happy that he'd done a semi good job with the name.

Anita, too, smiled. The baby took an immediate liking to Baby John. The boy loved the baby, too. It was plain to be seen.

Anita stood up when Raquel, Catalina and Consuela entered the room with a smiling Del Campo.

The smile on his face, however, was short lived, disappearing when he saw Baby John holding Devante. "_¿Quién es?_" he asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"_Es un amigo de Raquel,_" Anita said. "_Se llama Juan._"

Baby John hated it when they spoke Spanish. Because it made him feel that they were trying to keep him out.

"_¿Y Chino?_ Del Campo asked. "_No le gusta¿sí?_"

Anita looked at Raquel, who said, in English, "Chino is happy with my choice."

Baby John sighed, holding the baby closer.

OoOoOoO

**A/N:**

_Tonyboy- _I'm afraid I can't do the Windows Messenger thing, because my parents want me to keep my e-mail on the d/l, as well. So it's either LJ, or we're out of luck. Sorry. I wish I could, though. That would be really fun, but I can't. Yeah. It's a little odd that I dreamed I was Anita, because I really would want Maria's part most. With my luck, I'd end up gettin' Anybodys or Graziella. lol. But if William came to see me, I don't think I'd mind. Aw... Yeah, you told me about her. I'm sorry she never felt the same. I don't know why, though. You're a really great guy, you seem really sweet and sensitive. I have a friend named Miranda, but most people call her Randa... But not Randi, because she doesn't like that... I'm sorry about what happened with her, and I hope that maybe someday, she'll come around. I know what you mean. There's this one girl, who I really don't like anyway, but she talks all the time, really loud, but she won't open her mouth to sing! I'm like,"GOSH!" Thankfully, our chorus teacher tells her to open her mouth. lol. I know you'll do fine with voice lessons, because, as long as you open your mouth, it ought to be good. lol. I really hope you get Tony... What's your second choice? Just wondered. Good luck on getting a job soon. No, I've never seen Friends. I may give it a try some time, if the parents don't mind. I'm happy you'll see Joel soon! See ya!

_Ash- _It's OK. Yeah... Raquel's losing her evilness. lol. I love Chino, so I had to make people feel sorry for him. lol. Yeah, I hated to be mean to A-Rab, but I just love Baby John alot! Poor A-Rab. lol. I will definately look after the Jets. They have Ice, so why would I abuse them? lol. Ah... More Ice in your ficcy. Is this girl happy or what? I love both of your fics! They are uber awesome. lol. Do not reveal the plot... lemme find out on my own. lol. Can there be a chappy where Ice falls in love with me and we get married and have 10 kids? lol. Jk. Not that I wouldn't like that, but it's all good. lol. Hey, I saw your review to "Nobody was Supposed to Die" and I wondered, how come A-Rab, and Action, and Baby John never review me? lol.

**Translations:**

**Raquel esta aquí!- Raquel is here!**

**Podemos hablar más tarde.- We can talk later.**

**Querida- Dear**

**Yo sé- I know**

**Quién es?- Who is it?**

**Es un amigo de Raquel- He's a friend of Raquel**

**Se llama Juan- His name is John**

**Y Chino? No le gusta¿sí?- And Chino? He doesn't like it, right?**


	12. Del Campo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol.

**Chapter 12: Del Campo**

Anita ended the discussion saying, "I think Maria and Teresita have finished dinner. Now let's enjoy it..." she sent a warning glare Del Campo's way.

They all sat down to eat. Raquel was stuck sitting between Del Campo and Baby John.

Anita had put Devante back down before they had begun to eat. And all of a sudden, Baby John felt scared. These people... at least most of them... were hoping to see Raquel marry Del Campo. "And who can blame them?" he thought. "It sure be alot easier on her to be married to a Puerto Rican."

But from the looks of things, he had two very special people on his side. Maria and Anita... And... he really hoped... Raquel, too.

As they ate, Raquel tried, in vain, to keep Del Campo calm.

"Raquel, why did you bring this _boy_ here?" Del Campo asked quietly.

"Because he is my friend. And... Do I have to report to you about everything? Because last time I checked, we weren't married."

"Well, we're supposed to be!"

"Says who?" Raquel demanded.

"Says I... and Chino."

"Oh, I see. Well, I say you left out one very important person."

Baby John sighed. He really hated the way Del Campo was talking to Raquel.

Anita and Maria did all in their power to make Baby John feel welcome. But they could only do so much when Teresita and Del Campo kept giving him looks that said that he was unwelcome, unwanted.

Raquel sighed. Why couldn't Del Campo just let her be happy? They had been friends long before he had decided he wanted to be more than that.

As they ate, the room remained silent until Del Campo stood and said, "Raquel!"

She looked at him, fearing what he might say.

He looked at her for a long moment, before saying, "_Si tú lo quieres... Puedes tenerlo! Pero, no puedes tenerme como un amigo!_"

Raquel looked at him incredulously. His Spanish words hurt more than Action calling her a spic. They hurt more than the bruise Anybodys had given her. How could he make her choose between her feelings for Baby John and her friendship with him?

"Del Campo!" she exclaimed, somewhat angrily. "Do not do this! You are a dear friend. I want to remain good friends. Please do not do to me as my brother did to Maria."

"Who are you?" Del Campo shouted. "The Raquel I know would not speak badly of her brother when he is so soon to die. And because of a Polack, one of this _boy's_ friends, no less."

Raquel stood to face him. "Don't you _dare_! You do no better by insulting the memory of one who is gone. Especially in the presence of the one who loved him."

Her own words surprised her. She had never believed she'd see the day when she would protect Tony. "And besides!" she added. "John is not a Pole, so it is of no concern."

"So? He is a Swede!"

Baby John sighed. He was actually half-Swede, half-Norweigian, but he supposed it was no time to argue about that.

Raquel sighed. "You, Del Campo... You were once my dear friend. But you are no better than those who slam doors in our faces and call us 'spic.' You hated Tony... and why? Not because of any wrong he had done. Because he was a Pole. And you hate John... not because I care for him so much as because his eyes are blue and his hair is blonde."

Del Campo glared at her. "You are foolish, Raquel. So foolish. What do you think the Swede wants from you?"

"Much less than you wanted!" Raquel said, nearly spitting the words. "You boys always warn us girls, 'Stay away from the native boys. They only want one thing from a Puerto Rican girl.' Well, I for one have never met a white boy who wanted any more from a Puerto Rican girl than a Puerto Rican boy does."

Del Campo's glare would have taken the fight out of someone less than Raquel. But she wasn't backing down.

"Don't look at me that way!" she said.

"And why not? You are no more than a Swede's _ramera_!" A few of the girls gasped before the room went totally silent.

Raquel's eyes burned with anger as she turned to Del Campo and slapped him. "I am noone's _ramera_."

Del Campo touched his face in shock. "What the..."

Raquel just glared at him. Anita, never one to take alot of junk from anyone, stood up quickly. "Del Campo, I will not have you insulting a guest of mine! Now... either you treat her respectfully, or leave."

"You are no better, Anita. You are just like her!"

"Go away!" she insisted.

Del Campo stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment, before Teresita stood up, took her purse, and headed toward the door, saying, barely civilly, "_Adios, Anita._"

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **

_Ash... and A-Rab, Action, and Baby John- _Yeah, Action, how come? lol. I agree with Ash. You're too lazy to review. Goof-offs. Yes, Baby John, you and Raquel had fun teasing that cabbie, huh? lol. I got the baby's name from an ethnic name site, because I didn't want to give him the everyday Spanish baby name. Action and A-Rab, you need Gutter Guards for your brains, you nasty boys! And, Action, if you can't be nice to Baby John, I shall beat you up... Badly... The baby was cute, though. lol. Ash, I think we need to find a new amusement for Action-boy. He's rather annoying sometimes. And, yes... I, too, like the idea of Beth and Ice getting together. Just keep A-Rab from killing anyone. I'd like to kill Graz myself. Yes, Action, A-Rab is right... I feel sorry for him, not you. lol. Poor Baby John. Now you're gonna beat him as A-Rab beats you... whoa, wait! Come back! Hey, Action... gimme some of that popcorn! BTW, another song that reminds me of WSS (the gangs) is "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day

_Morwenlalaith- _Thanks so much! I agree that Baby John needs lotsa love. What will happen with the lovely love triangle? I shall fill you in soon! lol. I'm glad you liked the other chappies, too. A-Rab is quite cocky, huh? But it's kinda cute. lol. I love him, and most definately Baby John. lol. One chapter comin' up! lol

_Tonyboy-_ Yeah, I completely understand, because I've been there before, and I'm there, now. I really miss William, because he's gone away from our town. He said he never wants to come back. I know he'll come to see his parents and all, but he wants to act on Broadway someday... And that means no more of this little nowhere town I live in. I hope that she didn't want the friendship between you two to end as well. I really hope she'll come around. She sounds so beautiful. I wish I looked like that. lol. Good luck on the job thing... Maybe you'll like the job with your stepdad so much you'll just keep doing it. lol. I know you'll open your mouth. lol. I bet you'll get Tony, and you won't even have to worry about a second choice. lol. I know if I saw you play Tony, I'd be bawling my eyes out... If I saw William play Tony, I'd cry, too, but I don't think he looks the part. He's 6ft4in, and he has a mop of red hair. lol. And bright blue eyes. lol. Never liked a redhead before him. Glad you liked the chapter! I'm glad that you'll get to see Joel!

_Eaglesgirl- _Glad you like the chappy. I hereby make you honorary Chino's girl, though it can't really happen. lol.

**Translations:**

_Si tú lo quieres... Puedes tenerlo! Pero, no puedes tenerme como un amigo!_- **If you want him... you can have him! But you can't have me as a friend!**

_ramera- _**whore**


	13. Anita's Love Story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol.

**Chapter 13: Anita's Love Story**

After things had settled down a bit, Baby John asked Raquel, "What was he saying about you?"

"He called me 'a Swede's whore,'" she said, almost flippantly. "That's just Del Campo."

"I don't like him," Baby John said.

"He and I were friends before this... But..."

"Why's he so angry?" Baby John asked.

"Well, I don't know if you heard us talking. But... he and I were... dating, I guess... And he and Chino had planned for him to marry me."

"Oh..." he said. "Well, you... I'm sorry I caused a problem between you two."

"No. If anything, you helped me to see him as he truly is. _Amigo, _I don't want Del Campo. Especially not now."

"I wanna make him pay for calling you that," Baby John said.

"John, you will do _nothing_ to him! It is not worth it."

"But..."

"John, no. You must do nothing, You cannot be like him."

"Raquel..."

"No!" she said firmly.

Baby John sighed. He couldn't argue with her. He just couldn't.

After a while, Baby John said, "Raquel, do you wanna go meet my grandparents?"

"_Sí_," Raquel said. "I would love to."

Baby John took her hand. "So let's go."

"But, John... First, I should help Maria and Anita clean up."

"Oh. OK."

Raquel stood up and took her plate, glass, and silverware off the table. She also took Baby John's. She offered to help Anita and Maria wash dishes. "No, _querida,_" Maria said, kissing her friend on the cheek. "But you will stay in your apartment tonight, ¿_sí_?"

Raquel smiled. "_Sí_. But... _Por favor, muchachas!_ Let me help. I _want_ to help."

"But..." Anita interrupted.

"Please, Anita?"

"Oh, OK," Anita said, smiling.

The three girls went into the kitchen. Anita washed, Raquel rinsed, and Maria dried and put away. "Girls?" Raquel said softly, as she passed a cup to Maria.

"Yes?" Anita said, passing her a plate.

"What do you think?"

"Think of what?" Anita asked, feigning innocence.

"Do not play dumb, Anita. What do you think of John?"

Anita smiled. "He seems to be a good boy. Devante likes him."

Maria nodded. "He is a good boy. He has very good manners."

Anita grinned. "But what we think does not matter. What do _you_ think of him?"

Raquel sighed. "I think I am falling in love with him."

"Ah... falling in love..." Anita sighed. "_Sí,_ I remember falling in love."

"So do I..." Maria added.

Anita sighed, saying quietly, "Oh, 'Nardo... Do you know how I miss you?"

"Tell me, Anita," Raquel said. "When did you fall in love with Bernardo?"

Raquel had heard Maria's love story many times, though she'd been angry about it before. But she knew it, nevertheless. Now, she wanted to hear Anita's.

"Oh... that was a long time ago."

"Anita, you are only nineteen. It could not have been that long ago," Raquel said softly.

Anita sighed. "_Sí,_ but it seems so long ago. So very long. But I remember everything. What I was wearing... what he was wearing... everything."

Raquel patted Anita's hand, which was beginning to get "pruny" from the dishwater. "Go on, _querida_."

Anita closed her eyes. She could still smell the flowers on the breeze of that day in Puerto Rico. "I was only, maybe... fourteen. 'Nardo was fifteen. And I had known him all of my life, but this day was different."

"How, Anita?" Raquel asked, already interested in her friend's story.

"I was with my sister, Conchita, and... she was playing with Maria. But I though I was too old to play with them. Bernardo was also there... _Y Chino, y tú,_ I think. But you were playing with Conchita and Maria, and Chino was watching, because even then, he had a crush on Maria.

Raquel sighed. She missed her brother so.

"But..." Anita continued. "I was wearing a blue dress with flowers," she touched her apron as if it were the dress she spoke of. "And I saw 'Nardo look at me for a moment. And he finally walked over and said hello. But, of course, with 'Nardo, he could not say only hello to me. He had to tease me."

Raquel wondered what Anita meant by "tease," but Anita quickly filled her in. "He said, '_Hola, Anita... Josephina... Teresita... Beatriz... del Carmen... Margarita... et cetera... et cetera_."

Raquel and Maria both smiled, remembering how, despite Anita's insistance that it was, "just Anita now," Bernardo had always teased her with her long, full name.

"And I looked at him as if he were a complete idiot, and said, '_Tú eres loco, Bernardo Nuñez_.'

"And he said, '_Sí, soy loco._'

"I rolled my eyes. He asked me why I was not with the girls, and I told him that I was too old for silly games.

"His eyes twinkled, and he said that he was full of energy that night... and that he hoped I wasn't too old to walk to the store with him.

"So I went with him, and when we got halfway between his house and town, he grabbed my hand and led me off into the trees. I was a little surprised when he took me so far from the road. And even more surprised when he said, 'Nita, you look very pretty in that dress.'

"I told him he was silly.

"But he looked into my eyes and said, 'Anita, I like you very much... I hoped that maybe you felt the same about me.'

"I looked at him for a moment or two. Then I said, 'I don't know, Nardo. We have been friends for so long...'

"And Nardo said, 'Maybe this will help you decide.' And then, he pulled me close to him and kissed me, and I knew then. I knew that I never wanted to kiss anyone but him."

Raquel smiled. "Oh, such a lovely story, Anita. _Pobre Nardo."_

Anita shook her head sadly. "I still love him. I see him in Devante every day. That baby is Nardo again."

Raquel was silent for a moment, but she finally spoke. "Do... Do you think I could love... John like you loved Bernardo?"

"_Sí_," Anita said, _"_I believe you can... You and John deserve to have love."

At this point, Maria added her opinion. "Yes. You do. Especially after everything with Chino."

"_Sí,_" Anita said. "Speaking of which... How is Chino?"

"Well... I suppose he is as well as he could be considering..." she replied, a knot in her throat the thought of what they were "considering."

"Perhaps I should not ask you this, but... why did you leave us?" Maria asked.

Raquel looked ashamed. "I left out of hatred. I planned to kill... to avenge my brother. God forgive me. But John was there, and even though he didn't know what he was doing until it was done... he changed my mind. He saved me..."

Anita smiled. "Ah, _sí_. I see it, now."

Maria nodded her agreement.

"See what?" Raquel asked, looking from Anita to Maria and back again. "Oh, stop teasing me!" she said, when her gaze was met with mischevious smiles.

"_Amiga,_ I do believe you are in love. And very much at that," Anita said, smiling.

"_Muchachas, _do you really think..."

Anita grinned. "Shall I buy her a bottle of Black Orchid, Maria?"

"Indeed not!" Maria said, feigning shock. "We should not encourage her to be... bad."

"Bad?" Raquel asked. "No worse than you two."

"_Ay!_" Anita said. "The girl is right."

Maria smiled. "Perhaps."

The girls laughed. Once the dishes were donem Raquel told the girls, "I need to go meet John's family. I promised."

"Oh, meeting the family?" Maria said.

"This is serious," Anita said. "Oh, go on, _querida_," she added, remembering the days when she promised to go here or there with Bernardo. "You must not keep him waiting.

Raquel smiled. "_Sí_. Good-bye girls."

Anita and Maria both hugged her as they said good-bye.

Raquel walked out of the kitchen and over to Baby John. "If you want to go now, I am ready," she said.

"Sure," Baby John said with a smile. "Let's go."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:**

_Ash, A-Rab, Baby John, Action, and... Officer Krupke?-_ A-Rab, leave Ash alone... I, too, made the suggestion about you and Anybodys. dodges A-Rab's swinging arm And anyway... since we hold the pens, boys, you are forced to live what we write... That goes for Action and Anita, too! Baby John, dear, I love you, but you are super naive. Thanks, Ash, for explaining to Johnny-boy! Action! slaps Action's hand No more rude hand signs at Baby John! Smacks Action again for making fun of girls Laughs at A-Rab's comment CATFIGHT! lol. dodges Action Thanks, Baby John, for reviewing! That darn Del Campo! grins about taking of my suggestion about Action and Anita gives Ash high fiveage as pen-holder Action's goin' down! Wait! A-Rab! No killin' Action! We need him! Ugh!

_Eaglesgirl_- Enjoy your Chino! And, yeah! Go Raquel! Del Campo's being a loser!

_Tonyboy-_ I'm glad you liked the chapter! Anita's pretty awesome like that. lol. Yeah... William is an incredible guy. And he's handsome, too. I don't know what it is about him... But I really like him sooo much! He is really THAT tall. lol. I don't think 5'10" is too short for Tony... I hope I see him again, too... I miss him so much, and everytime I see or hear something that makes me think of him, it makes it worse... I miss him... But thanks... I hope we'll meet again and fall in love. My dad says that one day, New York City life may get to fast-paced for even William, and he'll come back here, and we'll bump shopping carts when we're in the grocery store. I love my daddy! lol. I'm sorry it's been so long since you've seen Miranda... maybe she thinks that you ended the friendship... I don't know... But she says she doesn't know why she hasn't heard from you, so I'd think that... I'll pray for her to become a saved Christian, too, if you'd like. God bless you with that... Oh, BTW, you most deifnately MUST see "Rebel Without a Cause." It's incredible! Anyway... Talk to ya later!

**Translations**

**_Por favor, muchachas- _Please, girls.**

**_Tú eres loco-_ You are crazy**

**_Sí, soy loco-_ Yes, I am crazy**

**_Pobre Nardo_- Poor Nardo**

**_Amiga_- Friend**

**_Muchachas-_ girls**


	14. Baby John's Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol. Anyways... Without further ado, let us let Raquel meet Baby John's family!

**Chapter 14: Baby John's Family**

Baby John led Raquel down to the street. She was glad that she was wearing tennis shoes now, which she had picked up on the way out of the apartment building. She'd also changed out of the dress she was wearing into a T-shirt and a pair of pedal pushers.

After a pretty long walk, Baby John led her to the front of an apartment building. They entered the building, and went up the stairs to the door of apartment number 529. Baby John knocked lightly.

A plump old woman with sparkling blue eyes opened the door. "John!" she exclaimed.

"Heya, Grandma," Baby John replied, kissing the woman on her plump cheek.

"And, who is this?" the old lady asked pleasantly in a thick Swedish accent.

"She's a special friend," Baby John said. "Her name is Raquel."

"Well, hello, Raquel. You two come on in and sit down."

Baby John and Raquel obeyed, both smiling.

"Well, John... why have you been so long coming to see your grandma?"

"See, I was with the Old Man, and he worked me nearly to death... and then, I stayed with some friends."

"Oh, John, not that gang!"

"Yes, Grandma. But we weren't up to no good. Ice won't let us be."

"A gang is always up to no good, John," the old woman said.

"She is right," Raquel added. "They will only get you in trouble."

"Well, they're not all bad."

"True," Raquel replied. "Ice and Gee-Tar are very nice. But Action and A-Rab..." she laughed playfully.

"Oh, forget Action and A-Rab," he replied with a smile. He turned to his grandma. "Where's Grandpa?" he asked.

"Gone to the store. He'll be back soon. He'll be so glad to see you."

Baby John smiled. His grandpa had always been more of a father to him than his real father.

"Are you hungry, John?" his grandmother asked.

Baby John held his stomach and groaned. "No, ma'am. We just ate with Raquel's friends, and they fed us alot."

Raquel laughed. "Anita and Maria always cook FAR too much."

Baby John had to agree with that. "What about you, Grandma?" he asked. "Can I fix you something?"

"No... No, just spend some time with your old Grandma. Besides, I want to get to know your friend better." She smiled at Raquel.

"She's such a sweet lady," Raquel thought. She felt that this woman was probably the one who had given Baby John his kind heart.

Raquel smiled at the old woman. "I am so happy to meet you, Mrs. ..." she stopped short, waiting for the woman's response.

"Just call me Grandma Elin," she said with a smile.

Raquel really liked this lady. She could tell that the lady was going to be a friend. She knew the woman accepted her for who she was. And she really appreciated that.

Baby John had not let go of Raquel's hand. He squeezed it gently, and looked back at his grandma. "How are your knees?" he asked. The ladies knees were worn out, but the doctors could do nothing. At least not for the amount of money that Grandma Elin could offer them.

"I suppose they're all right." Then, the lady began to chatter in Swedish, and Baby John spoke it right back. Due to his heritage, combined with his birthplace, Baby John spoke three languages fluently: Swedish, Norwegian, and English. His father's family had come from Norway, and his mother's from Sweden.

"Oh, John," Elin said, sadly, but full of pride. "Everytime I see you, I see your mother's eyes. Ah, my Pernilla. You look at me with her eyes."

Baby John smiled. He wished he'd known his mother. But he was proud that his Grandmother could see in him the woman he'd so wanted to know.

It was at this moment, that Baby John's grandfather, Karl, walked in. He nearly dropped his bag of groceries when he saw Baby John sitting in the living room.

"John, my boy!" he exclaimed. "We've missed you so much!"

Baby John stood to hug him. "Grandpa," he said. "This is my friend, Raquel Martín."

"Good day, Raquel!" the man said with a kind smile.

"Hello," Raquel replied, smiling back. She hoped all of Baby John's family would be as nice as these two people.

They talked for quite some time, amazed that they were able to understand one another despite the strong accents.

Baby John was happy that things were going better here than they had with Del Campo.

Raquel felt already that she had known these people all her life. And that made her happy. Maybe there were some people who understood.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:**

_Ash, etc.-_ Aww! Ash... It's so cute! Baby John, leave her alone, or I will make Raquel break your heart... and your arm. lol. A-Rab and Action, I'd be leavin' Ash alone before she messes your lives up. Oh, all the "A" love... Action/Anita, A-Rab/Anybodys... lol! I love it! Of course, Madame Lucia and A-Rab would be very interesting. dodges A-Rab's punch I wanna see Ash's puppy! I'm glad you liked the chappie... I loved writing about Anita and Bernardo... so fun. lol. And with that, I shall allow you to go e-mail Cameron, and say that William is nice... To A-Rab, Action, and Baby John... Good Luck.

_Tonyboy-_ No problem. I'm always glad to share my prayer time with a brother in Christ. I'd really like to see what she looks like. That stinks about your moms being involved in what happened. I'm really sorry about that. Did you know that James Dean was 5'8". He was told that he was too short to be an actor, and he said, "How can you measure acting in inches?" lol. I love him. Yeah, you've got some time to grow. I hope my dad's right. And I think it's sweet that you think William and I might be meant to be. I sent you a few more pics... Maybe a little better. One's from Prom. I wasn't worried about what you thought about Rebel. It's not a big deal. It's OK... lol. But, yeah... go check it out. I'm glad you liked the chappy!


	15. Baby John and the Jets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol.

**Chapter 15: Baby John and the Jets**

Baby John returned to the Jets that night without Raquel. She had returned to her apartment building. Baby John was a little sad about leaving her, but she promised to see him the next day.

When he got to the cellar, Anybodys was back. She was, as always, the first to speak. "You been with the spic, Jailbait?"

Baby John wanted to smack her a good one, but he held himself back. "I was out with Raquel, if _that's_ what you mean."

Ice eyed Anybodys angrily. "Quiet, Anybodys. I threw you out once, and I'll do it again."

Anybodys stuck out her tongue, but Ice pretended not to notice, and turned back to face Baby John. "How was... Wait. Where _is_ Raquel?"

"She went back home," Baby John replied, a little disappointed. He'd liked having Raquel around, though he knew that the Jet's cellar was no place for a girl to live.

"But I thought..."

"They took her back in."

Ice looked confused but decided to give Baby John the benefit of the doubt. "OK, good... I guess."

Baby John sighed. He missed Raquel already. He loved her. Of that, he was absolutely certain. He couldn't wait to be with her again. He could only hope she felt the same about him.

Ice sighed as he sat in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong, Ice?" Baby John asked as he sat down beside the older boy.

"Nothin'," Ice replied, cooly.

Baby John didn't believe him. They had been friends for a long time, and Baby John wasn't stupid. "Really?" he asked.

"It's just Velma's all..." Ice replied, shrugging as if it was nothing important.

Baby John sighed. Velma had been different since the Rumble. She would hardly let Ice out of her sight, afraid of losing him like Graziella had lost Riff.

"Won't leave you alone, huh?" Baby John said.

"Nope. I'm a man, Baby John. Not a six-year-old who needs babysittin'." Ice's almost frightening blue eyes showed his annoyance, and a touch of sadness as well. "I don't get it."

Baby John smiled, almost giddily, which he hoped wouldn't annoy Ice. But after all, Baby John was in love. "It'll be OK," he said with a youthful hope in his voice like Ice hadn't heard in Baby John in a long time.

Ice looked at his friend and saw the sparks in the younger boy's eyes. "Oh, no!" Ice said, in a strange tone Baby John had never heard before.

"What?" Baby John asked, looking quite confused.

"Last time I saw somebody actin' like that, it was Tony."

"Huh?"

"Baby John, you've got it bad."

"Got what..."

"It's the worst buggin' disease a guy can get," Ice interupted.

Baby John groaned. "Ice, you've never beat around the bush like this before! Now spill it!"

"You've got it for Raquel. Boy, leave that dame alone. You saw what happened to Tony! And, pretty as that girl is, she'll have some guy that'd be more than willin' to put a bullet in you for her."

"I already met him," Baby John said, his calmness surprising even him. "Del Campo."

"But... aintcha worried he'll do somethin' to ya?"

"Ice... I'm sicka bein' scared and worried. I got a feelin', ya know?"

"I gotta feelin', too. And it sure ain't a good one."

"Ice, Raquel's... she's..." Baby John felt strange spilling his guts to Ice. But he had to talk to somebody, and the usual suspect, A-Rab, was busily annoying Anybodys.

"She's special?" Ice supplied.

"Yeah! She treats me like... Like I'm Tony, or Riff, or you. Like I'm a man. And a big man, too. Not just some little wimp. She acts... I don't know, just different."

"Which is all well and good if you don't get yourself killed."

Baby John shook his head. Everyone treated him like a baby. Heck, who was he kidding? He was "Baby" John.

"Whatever you say, Ice..." Baby John said, with a bored sigh to punctuate it.

Ice patted Baby John's shoulder. "Just take care of yourself, buddy-boy," the older Jet said with a smile.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:**

_Ash and Co.-_ I wish you could send Benji... What's the big idea, A-Rab, of putting atomic bombs in reviews? My cousin got a puppy for Christmas, and he's already up to my hip. But he's half-Lab, half-German Shepherd. Your dog ate your homework for real? lol. Did the teacher believe you? Poor Baby John. The thing is, with the crowd you run with, Baby John, no wonder the teacher didn't believe you! dodges A-Rab's switchblade, which A-Rab just threw A-Rab! Anyways, yes, boys... Ash shall explain to you. Yeah, Baby John's grandma's great. I kinda modeled her from my Dad's mama, who thinks that her grandkids can do no wrong. lol.

_Tonyboy-_ Glad you liked the chappy! I agree. We all need someone like Grandma Elin, who sees the best in us, even when we don't. Yeah... I guess I should have figured out that you didn't know that about James Dean since you, at the point of your review, had never seen any of his movies. But, if he was only 5'8", then Natalie Wood and Sal Mineo must have been really short. lol. Because he looked tall next to them. I'm glad you liked Rebel. I thought it was such an incredible movie. It was one of the first to really show how teens feel, and how you don't have to be poor to become rebellious. Anyway, Tobey Maguire's only 5'8"? Wow! I didn't know that! He's a great actor. I love him! And Tom Cruise! 5'7". I wouldn't have guessed that, either. It's pretty easy to post pictures if you have them on your computer. All you have to do is go to a site like and get a username, then you upload the picture to that site, and you can either post the HTML code or just the URL. Wow. I'm sure God has a reason for what's happening, because there is a time and a purpose for everything. I hope that he separated you two so that he could save her and draw you closer to Him, and then make your friendship, and maybe more someday, even stronger when it comes again. I am really glad to pray for her! I hope she hasn't done any of those things either. I'll pray that when you see her again, she will be the same sweet girl you knew before.


	16. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own West Side Story or any of the characters contained therein, although I'd like to own Riff, and a little Ice, Ice Baby. lol. Raquel, however, is mine, so please don't steal her! Devante is also mine!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me happy! lol. This fic is too much fun... I'm not sure how long it will last, but I'm pretty sure it will be really long. lol.

**Chapter 16: Waiting**

Raquel spent the night at Anita's, as did Maria. They were all sitting on Anita's couch watching a movie on Anita's new television set. "Raquel," Anita said with a smile. "That John is a darling. Don't let him get away."

Raquel smiled. "His grandparents were wonderful. Just wonderful! They did not mind that I am Puerto Rican. His grandmother even told me to call her Grandma Elin!"

Anita and Maria smiled. Maria found herself wishing that it had been so easy for her and Tony to be together. "She sounds wonderful, _querida,_" Anita said, patting Raquel's arm.

"_Sí_, she is! And his _abuelo_ is a charming gentleman as well."

Anita smiled. "You are blessed to have such wonderful friends."

Raquel smiled. "I know. I am so thankful for them."

"Baby John is a sweet boy, Raquel," Maria said. "I wish so much joy for both of you.

"_Gracias, Maria,_" Raquel replied.

The girls talked until they could no longer hold their eyes open. They all fell asleep feeling better about life in general.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Raquel woke to the sound of crying. Devante. Anita groggily walked into the baby's room saying, "Ayayay! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Raquel snuggled back into the blankets, hoping to sleep a little longer, but no such luck. At that point, the shower started in the apartment next door. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. So she got up and said, "Coffee anyone?"

"Ah, _sí,_" Anita replied.

"Oh, yes!" Maria agreed.

Raquel boiled the water for a pot.

"Is Juan coming to see you today?" Anita asked when she came back into the living room.

"I hope so!" Raquel said with a smile.

"Ay! She has it BAD!" Anita said playfully.

Raquel sighed as Maria nodded her agreement. "You girls are silly!" she said with a smile.

"Us, silly?" Maria asked innocently.

Raquel smiled and shook her head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, in Jet territory, A-Rab was giving Baby John quite a ribbing about Raquel. "So, buddy boy, d'you ask 'er to marry ya yet?"

Baby John rolled his eyes and chunked a pillow at A-Rab, catching him in the side of the head. "OOF!" A-Rab shot Baby John a dirty look as he picked up the pillow and hurled it back at him. Baby John ducked, and the pillow soared over his head, smacking an unsuspecting Ice right between the shoulder blades.

Ice turned on his heel to glare at A-Rab.

"Sorry, Ice!" A-Rab said, in his most apologetic tone. "I was... aimin' for Baby John, but he ducked... and... uh..."

Ice shook his head, then chucked the pillow back at A-Rab.

Ice had been a football player on the Varsity team before trouble with the Jets had gotten him kicked of the team, and ultimately, expelled from school. So the pillow, which hit A-Rab in the chest, was enough to smart.

Baby John smiled. "Thanks, Ice!" he said.

Ice smiled. "No problem, Johnny Boy."

A-Rab stood, dropping the pillow. "Boys..." he announced. "I'm bored!"

"You won't be for long," Ice said. "Not with Johnny-boy here on his hate list for stealin' his girl."

"I didn't steal ANYBODY'S girl!" Baby John said in his most defensive tone.

"Anybodys' girl?" A-Rab said. "I knew it!"

"Cool it, wise apple!" Ice said, knowing that A-Rab was just trying to cause trouble.

Baby John smiled. Ice was one of the best guys he knew.

"Well, I'm hungry!" A-Rab said angrily.

Ice grinned. "Go get some food, smarty-pants."

A-Rab groaned as he went to search for food.

Baby John laughed. "I've never seen anybody shut A-Rab up so quick."

Ice grinned, and answered with a shrug. "Talent, I guess."

**OoOoOoO**

**Translations!**

**_Abuelo- _Grandfather**

**A/N:**

_Eaglesgirl- _Aw! I'm flattered! And tell your friend that Chino is yours because I said so! lol.

_Tonyboy-_ Sorry! I had to stop and do some writing! I know how it is with the mom thing. They think that if someone hurts you once, you should never give them a second chance. I think that, unless they are abusive, maybe all they need is a second chance. I believe that God has a reason for what's happening, and that it may be more beautiful and exciting than anything you expect. My prayers are definately with both of you. I'm really looking forward to seeing what this girl looks like who stole your heart. Wow! Natalie was a little short!

_Jianus-_ You do? Well, to be honest, I had considered some serious Ice/Anita-ness. But first I have to get rid of Velma. I was gonna have A-Rab shoot her with a bazooka (lol) but that doesn't seem to work with the plot! I don't know if I'll put Maria with anyone or not... Just not sure yet. But it won't be Riff, b/c obviously, Riff is dead.

_Countrygurl-_ Indeed! I'm probably not going to see DOH the movie, because of Cooter... He said it was garbage and not to go.

_Ash and company- _Thank you! Guys, grow up! And if you don't quit torturing Johnny-boy, your lives will not be fun! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed yet! I'll do it soon! I've read the chapter... Just not reviewed. Oh, it's so hilarious that your teacher actually saw the reamains where your dog ate your homework!

_Gondor Girl_- Thanks! I'll check that out!

_Lauren_- Thank you very much! I heart Johnny-boy too!


End file.
